Revelations & Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask
by kaykyaka
Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.
1. Cheyenne's Got Talent

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to wrestle in public but she is not ready to tell her father she is wrestling so she wrestles in a mask thinking her identity is secure. She was not prepared for the impact her arrival onto the wrestling scene would make or how curious people would be to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter One – Cheyenne's Got Talent

As her fingers hit the keys that Friday afternoon at college Cheyenne's mind was somewhere else. Tonight she was competing in another match against Jessica Alveres, one of the top wrestlers in her class at Samoa Joe's Dojo. They already had two matches together and this was the third and final lockup between them. If she won Cheyenne would be at the top of her class and she would have beaten one of the best up and coming wrestlers in California. She thought about this as she played out her composition called 'God's Love'. She was half way through it and her lecturer was in tears. She had already played it for LC and Cameron who loved it but she was not expecting the emotional response form her teacher. As she hit the last bar se counted down the hours to her match against Jessica. _Just three more hours to go. _When she was done her lecturer Peter Jensen stood to his feet and applauded her, pretty much the same way that LC and Cameron did expect they hugged her too.

"Cheyenne that is your most beautiful piece yet, when you play the angels sing!" Peter said and Cheyenne was speechless. Mr. Jensen was not usually so generous with his feedback even though it was difficult not to be overwhelmed by Cheyenne's music. She had graduated at the top of her class last year and it looked as though she would be doing so again this year.

"Thank you Peter, that's very kind of you," Cheyenne replied modestly.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it Cheyenne, your music is beautiful it transcends this world. Your parents must be so proud of you," Peter Jensen said.

That they were, Shawn and Amy talked about Cheyenne's amazing musical talent constantly, thinking that music was her future after college but Cheyenne hadn't decided on that.

"Would you like me to play some more?" Cheyenne asked her lecturer, "I wrote some more pieces in addition to my final piece," Cheyenne said.

"Oh my yes!" Peter said and Cheyenne played as her lecturer listened delighted to be her one man audience this afternoon. Cheyenne's music had greatly improved and she knew that was because she was training to wrestle. One talent complemented the other and tonight she would hopefully prove that she was good at both.

Later that night at Samoa Joes' Dojo as the other students congratulated Jessica Alveres on a hard fought victory, over Jessica.

"How do you feel?" Joe asked Cheyenne. She was shaking the adrenalin of the last twenty minutes was still racing through her body.

"I feel great, I've never felt anything like that before," Cheyenne said still in shock that she has beaten Jessica Alveres, a student with more background and grater experience than Cheyenne had.

"You wrestled like a champion, in all my years as a teacher at this dojo I have never seen progression and skill like yours," Joe said.

"It must be genetic," Cheyenne said referring to her father Shawn Michaels.

"Don't do that, don't downplay your natural ability. You are a wrestler in your own right and it has been an honor to train you for the lat few months," Joe said.

Cheyenne picked up on something in Joe's words. "It sounds like you're not gonna be training me anymore," she said.

"That's right Cheyenne I'm not, you don't need anymore training. I thin you're ready to go out on the live shows," Joe said.

"What?" Cheyenne said in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not, I would never allow one of my students to graduate so quickly but for you I had to make an exception. I want you to do a couple of ROH shows here in L.A. and then eventually San Francisco, San Jose and San Diego," Joe said. "I want you to be a legend on the CA indy circuit,"

"Oh my goodness what a day, first my music professor cries at my final piece then you want me to go to ROH. What a great day!" Cheyenne said excitedly.

Joe smiled, "You are a very talented woman Cheyenne Michaels, have you thought about telling your family about your wrestling?" Joe asked Cheyenne and she shook her head that she hadn't.

"I think Amy, Uncle Hunter, Aunt Joe, my brother and LC would be cool with it but not my Dad," Cheyenne said. "So what am I gonna do when I go out there in front of all those people? What if somebody recognizes me?"

"Now don't you worry about that, I have prepared something that will both keep your identity a secret and create mystery," Joe said.

"Good," Cheyenne said, she didn't mind showing off her musical skills but when it came to her wrestling the more mysterious she was the better.


	2. Sweet Piano Music

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Two – Sweet Piano Music

The WWE had a house show in Connecticut that Saturday and Cheyenne, LC and Cameron decided to fly down to spend some time with their folks. LC and Cameron's wedding was a month away but so much preparation had already been done there was nothing for the young couple to do but chill. LC was not on the road for awhile and Cameron was coming off a week long conference at his church. Cheyenne was still coming down from one of the best days of her life and her mood was contagious.

"Hey Cheyenne," Rey Mysterio said as Cheyenne danced into the arena.

"Hey Rey," she said twirling around him and she stopped and looked at his mask.

"Well somebody's certainly in a good mood," Rey said.

"Well you would be too if you had a night like I had last night," Cheyenne said.

"Really, is it a boy?" Rey-Rey asked.

"No but I am in love!" Cheyenne replied.

"You are, with who?" Rey asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Rey but I can't ell you," Cheyenne replied.

"You're being very mysterious Cheyenne Michaels," Rey replied and Cheyenne smiled.

"You have no idea," she said heading out of the gorilla position while the wrestlers talked backstage. She peaked out through the curtain at the erring.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. "Soon you will be mine," she said with a passionate smile.

"Cheyenne who are you talking to?" LC asked her maid of honor.

"I was just thinking about what Cameron said about you and repeating it out loud," Cheyenne replied.

"What did Cameron say about me?" LC asked.

"That you will soon be his," Cheyenne repeated and LC blushed.

"Cameron you're so cute!" LC called to her fiancé leaving Cheyenne with her true love. She walked down to the ring, climbed through the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring and looked out at the empty seats looking back at her. At her first ROH show next week the seats would not be empty and she would not be alone, so she stopped to savor the moment as her life as she currently knew it changed forever.

"Dad you have got to hear Cheyenne play, her new song is awesome," Cameron said to his father who was taking to Edge and Randy Orton.

"I know son she's amazing," Shawn said not really paying attention, he easily accepted that his daughter was a brilliant musician he didn't need much persuasion.

"No Dad you don't understand she's getting better, she even better than she was before I think she's gonna graduate at the top of her class again," Cameron said and that brought a smile to HBK's face.

"That girl never ceases to amaze me, where is she I gotta give her a hug," Shawn said looking around for Cheyenne but he didn't see her.

"Save the hug for after you've heard her play Dad," Cameron said and Edge and Randy pointed at something or more accurately someone behind him. "What who is it?" he asked them when he was suddenly embraced by his fiancée.

"Not much longer till I'm yours huh? Cheyenne told me what you said, Cameron Cade Michaels you are so romantic!" LC said amorously to her future husband.

"And since when do you read minds, how did you know I was thinking that?" Cameron asked returning the embrace.

"Cheyenne heard you say it," LC said.

"But I didn't say it out loud I was just thinking it," Cameron said.

"Maybe Cheyenne read your mind, the sentiment was right. I'd say your sister is just as excited about this wedding as we are," LC said.

"Cameron was just telling us that Cheyenne might graduate at the top of her class again this year," Edge said.

"There's no doubt about it, Cheyenne sis the most incredible musician I know. If she doesn't go off and do her own thing after college I want her to come and work with me," LC said.

"And me, our choir could use someone with her talent full-time," Cameron said.

"Does Cheyenne ever talk about what she wants to do after college?" Randy asked LC and Cameron and they shook their heads indicating that she hadn't.

"Whatever she does we know she'll be great at it," Cameron said.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that respect," Edge said referring to HBK. What Edge and the others didn't know was that apple was a lot closer to the tree than they realized.

After the house show that evening the wrestlers went to the piano bar across the street from their hotel. Some of the fans went there too and Shawn asked the bar manager if Cheyenne could play the piano tonight. After some assuring persuasion that Cheyenne was good the bar manager consented and a little while after that, an hour before closing time, Cheyenne took to the piano and played 'God's Love'. Loud voices in animated conversation soon quieted down and eventually there was complete silence. Wrestlers, family members, fans and regular folk heard music so sweet and transcendent when it was over many of them were in tears and they asked Cheyenne to play again which she did. By the third encore it was almost closing time and Cheyenne decided to play something a little more upbeat to change the mood, or else these people were gonna go home crying. She played 'Desire of My Heart' which was inspired by how she felt about God. It was a lot livelier than 'God's Love' and people got on their feet and danced to her music. When it was over Cheyenne got a standing ovation that went on for quite sometime. The bar manager asked Shawn if his daughter could come back and play again but Shawn explained that Cheyenne lived in L.A. and she only came to Connecticut to spend some time with her family. As people left the bar they congratulated Cheyenne which she appreciated very much.

"To God be the glory," she said humbly and the wrestlers stayed behind and paid her even more compliments.

"You play like an angel," Kofi Kingston said.

"Can y9u play at our church in Miami?" MVP asked Cheyenne.

"What about at my Grandma's 85th birthday party?" AJ Styles asked.

"Okay you guys that's enough," Shawn said before anymore requests came in.

"Tell me when you need me guys and I'll be there," Cheyenne said and MVP and AJ Styles loved hearing that.

"Are you coming back to the hotel? There's a piano in the lounge?" Angelina Love said.

"Guys back off," Shawn said again and the wrestlers decided to go and leave Shawn and Cheyenne in peace.

"I'll try and come over in the morning before you checkout," Cheyenne said and the wrestlers celebrated on their way back to the hotel.

Cheyenne looked at her father who was conscious of the time and didn't want his daughter worn out, he knew how hard she'd been working on her final piece and it really paid off. "Really Dad I don't mind, I love to play for people who appreciate my music," Cheyenne said to her father as Shawn looked at her observantly. That look of concern soon turned into a look of adoration and it was clear to Hunter, Joanie, LC and Cameron that Shawn was very proud of his daughter. He sat down next to her on the piano and smiled.

"I just don't want you to exert yourself, one day people are gonna have to pay to see you perform and judging by your performance tonight that day won't be far off," Shawn said. "I am so proud of you Cheyenne Michelle,"

Shawn embraced his daughter with a big smile on his face. Cheyenne was moved by her father's concern for her and his vision of success in her future as a world class pianist of incredible talent. What Shawn didn't know was that Cheyenne would soon be performing in front of an audience that he was much more familiar with and she couldn't wait.


	3. Notorious in North Hollywood

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Three – Notorious in North Hollywood

ROH, Los Angeles, CA at 8pm:

It was Wednesday night in L.A. and Cheyenne was not home with Cameron and LC talking about the wedding. Tonight Cheyenne was having her first official match as a professional wrestler. The small building was rocking with cries of "ROH!" and he show hadn't even started yet. Samoa Joe came up to her as she did some last minute mental preparation before going through the curtain. She was opening the show against a Japanese amateur specialist called Uzoyoki. Cheyenne didn't know what kind of specialist she was, all she knew was that she couldn't wait to go out in that ring and perform.

"Could you be more ready?" Joe said to Cheyenne impressed with her effortless confidence. "Uzoyoki's one of the fastest rising starts in women's wrestling in Japan but you don't seat her at all do you?"

"Sweat her? Joe I don't even know who she is I didn't have anytime to do any research," Cheyenne said.

"Research? Please. Your wrestling is just like your music, its natural, it's inspired and it's some of the best I've ever seen or heard. You don't need to do any research, just go out there and be great." Joe said and Cheyenne nodded affirmatively.

"Yes Sir," she replied and she shit her head which was covered by a velvet mask to psyche herself up. The mask was to protect her identity, aside from Joe, nobody really knew who she was and she wanted it to stay that way. Joe patted Cheyenne on the shoulder confidently.

"Its showtime," he said to her.

"Are you ready to take the wrestling world by storm CM Melody?" Joe said, CM Melody being the ring name he made up for Cheyenne, as an homage to her music, her initials and his best friend CM Punk.

"I'm ready," Cheyenne replied and she eagerly waited for her announcement before stepping out into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Ring of Honor!" the ring announcer said and the fans cheered loudly.

"No it is time for our opening contest. Introducing first form Los Angeles, CA she is the musical and mysterious CM Melody!"

There was a light response to Cheyenne's entrance but she expected that and she made her way to the ring with her head held high. Her outfit was sky blue and sparkly, an all in one bodysuit wit musical symbols all over it. Her hair was pulled back tight in tow pig teals at the base of her neck under her mask. It was clear that CM Melody was musical and a total mystery to the typically well educated ROH crowd.

"Now introducing her opponent from Osaka, Japan she is the fierce and undefeated Uzoyoki!"

The crowd went nuts as the Japanese wrestler headed to the ring, it was pretty obvious everyone there knew who she was. This was unexpectedly unnerving to Cheyenne and for a minute she felt intimidated by the undefeated blond-haired wrestler headed towards her. There were even chants for her opponent.

"Uzoyoki! Uzoyoki! Uzoyoki!" the crowd chanted and Uzoyoki carried herself as if people had been chanting for her all her life.

"Come on Cheyenne pull it together," Cheyenne told herself as the bell rang. She pulled her mask a little tighter before reaching out to shake Uzoyoki's hand which was customary before most ROH matches. Little did Cheyenne know rough-handling her opponents form the start of the match was customary for Uzoyoki and she took Cheyenne by the hand and threw her over to the otherside of the ring. Cheyenne heard some of the crowd laugh at her as she got to her feet holding her back. Uzoyoki was laughing at her too but to Cheyenne this was good. It was pretty clear now that this would be the story of the underdog. Cheyenne played on Uzoyoki's obvious confidence some more and got grounded after attempting a reverse wrist lock on Uzoyoki. Her opponent then flipped her over, jumped into the air and drover her knee into Cheyenne's back.

"Oooo!" the crowd said as Cheyenne rolled out of the ring holding her back. Uzoyoki took this as a moment to show off her aerial skills and she dived through the ropes intending to floor Cheyenne. Instead she hit the floor and Cheyenne got back in the ring as the referee counted to ten. The crowd was surprised by that as now Uzoyoki looked like the one with the inexperience. As Uzoyoki climbed back into the ring Cheyenne drew her into the center of the ring and went for a cover.

"1-2," the ref counted and Uzoyoki got her shoulder up on the two count. Cheyenne twisted her into a submission move called the Twisted Composition where Uzoyoki's arms and legs were twisted into a cradle while Cheyenne applied pressure from the back. Cheyenne didn't think the submission would be enough to win her the match but it was. Uzoyoki tapped out and CM Melody had won her first match.

"Here is your winner by submission – CM Melody!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh my gosh!" Cheyenne said in shock as the referee raised her hand.

The crowd was stunned that Uzoyoki had just been beaten by a total unknown but they loved the submission maneuver Cheyenne used to pick up the win.

That was the first time that Cheyenne heard it.

"Mel-o-dy, Mel-o-dy, Mel-o-dy, Mel-o-dy!" the crowd chanted and now she was hearing it throughout the building. She went to check on Uzoyoki who was in pain but much more in shock. This was a shoot match with no pre-determined outcome and she had lost.

"Nice finisher," she said to Cheyenne while shaking her hand and both ladies exited the ring and headed to the back where the other wrestles on the card where staring at them, particularly the girl in the velvet mask. They were all there – Austin Aries, Roderick Strong, Delirious, it was a ROH hall of fame.

"So this is the new star," Austin Aires said looking Cheyenne up and down.

"How long were you gonna keep her a secret Joe?" Roderick Strong asked Samoa Joe who was ecstatic with Cheyenne's first ever ROH performance.

"Congratulations you just became notorious," Joe said to Cheyenne and everyone applauded her. "Welcome to Ring of Honor,"


	4. The Best in the Bay Area

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Four – Best in the Bay Area

Cheyenne had been reeling all week over her debut match in North Hollywood on Wednesday. It was Friday and her next performance would be tonight against a trash-talker from Oceanside called Badmouth Jane. Never one to over-estimate her abilities Cheyenne wondered how things were gonna go tonight against Badmouth Jane. She wondered if she would be able to top her performance in L.A.

When she got to the building in San Francisco the locker room was already talking about the opening match which once again was hers. She wore her mask on her way to the building so nobody recognized her on the way in. So when she showed up in her mask she added even more interest to her already mysterious persona.

Badmouth Jane was in the locker room too and all the women wrestles had been taking about CM Melody and he got pretty intimidated by Cheyenne. She thought that she'd get rid of the pre-show jitters by getting right in Cheyenne's face.

"I heard a lot about you rookie but you don't intimidate me. I know how to handle myself out there so don't try any funny stuff or you'll regret it," Badmouth Jane said pointing her finger directly in Cheyenne's face. Cheyenne didn't know what to think as Badmouth walked away except that it was very clear that she was still intimidated by her.

Once again the atmosphere was intense the fans were there for one reason and one reason only – to see a good wrestling show. Badmouth Jane was announced first and she walked out to the ring with a lot of swagger. She had dirty blond hair, short jean skirt, black boots and a torn white tank top, she looked like trouble alright.

CM Melody on the other hand came out to the ring looking like something from another world. Instead of sparkling sky blue her outfit was red this time. It still had the same musical motif as Joe thought it was an important part of who she was as a person and as a wrestler. As they stood opposite each other in the ring Badmouth Jane and CM Melody couldn't be more different, still CM Melody stood out, in a locker room full of evens this girl was odd.

The referee went to a ring the bell but Badmouth Jane asked for a microphone before he did so. It was time to talk some trash about her opponent.

"What are you, a dropout from the luchador school of music? What's wrong with your outfit, did you get lost on your way to the circus?" Badmouth Jane started. "You know what I think you did, I think you are lost because this is no place for your kind rookie. This is my ring and people like you don't belong in my ring. So tonight I'm gonna send you flying back to the circus with all the other freaks,"

Badmouth Jane dropped the mic and the referee rang the bell. Cheyenne remained focused on the task at hand and didn't let Jane's words get to her. She wanted to see if Badmouth Jane could do anything besides talk; it turns out that she couldn't. All she did was push Melody backwards, poke her in the chest and get into her face. Her mouth was running constantly and Cheyenne waited for her at attempt a wrestling move but she wouldn't. Suddenly the crowd got wind of Cheyenne's frustration and they started to chant, "Shut her up, shut her up, shut her up, shut her up!" over and over. There was only one way CM Melody knew how to do that and she quickly applied the Twisted Composition. The crowd went nuts but Melody broke the old before Jane tapped out. It was meant as just a warning she didn't want the match to end that quickly she wanted to work the match and then build up to the big finish. It turned out that Badmouth Jane was an excellent worker. She sold everyone of Melody's moves and the two wrestlers went back and forth for twenty minutes. All throughout the match Jane tried to get the upper hand but she couldn't get Melody down for the three count. Nearing the twenty one minute mark Badmouth Jane whipped CM Melody into the turnbuckle. Melody looked like she was gonna have a hard time getting up so Badmouth Jane took her time and strutted over to the turnbuckle, intending to pick CM Melody up for a superplex.

"I got you now," she said as she reached for CM's legs. "Time to go back to the circus freak!"

Just then Melody kicked Badmouth Jane backwards, then she scurried over to her in the middle of the ring and applied the Twisted Composition. Badmouth Jane tapped out in seconds and CM Melody had won her second ROH match.

"Here is your winner the Notorious CM Melody!" the ring announcer said raising her hand and the crowd went wild for Cheyenne. Chants of "Mel-o-dy, Mel-o-dy, Mel-o-dy!" broke out in a loud rhythm throughout the building. CM Melody bowed to the fans like a maestro after a symphony. Then she went to shake Badmouth Jane's hand but her opponent refused to reciprocate. The crowd booed Jane and she flipped them off as she left the ring but the cheered Melody loudly as she left the ring behind her.

Cheyenne quickly caught up with Jane and the loser turned around sharply.

"What? You got your win now leave me alone," she snapped.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you could go like that. You are a brilliant worker Jane," Cheyenne said gushing like a fan and Jane's face softened. She was genuinely surprised by Cheyenne's words.

"That means a lot coming from you Melody. Let me know if you wanna do this again," Jane said with a smile.

"Let's make beautiful music together," Cheyenne said reaching out to shake Jane's hand and with no-one watching but Joe, she did exactly that. When she was gone Cheyenne flew into Joe's arms and he spun her around excitedly.

"You outdid yourself Cheyenne. That match was even better than your first match. And I'm so glad you didn't go for the easy win with you had the change, you worked that match like a pro," Joe said.

"Yeah I didn't wanna cheapen myself," Cheyenne said. "I wanted them to get their money's worth,"

"Cheyenne they are still chanting your name," Joe said amazed and Cheyenne nodded, in fact she was going a little red under her mask. "I got an idea, why don't you go out there and take a second bow? You know like in the theater or the symphony? It can be part of your gimmick,"

"Okay," Cheyenne said, never one to shoot down a good idea and as she returned to the ring and took her second bow Joe felt his heart swell to a thousand times its size because he knew right then in that moment that a star had been born and the brighter Cheyenne shone, the harder it was going to be to hid her from the rest of the wrestling world.


	5. Turning Heads

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Five – Turning Heads

San Diego, CA at 5pm:

Rey Mysterio was spending a well-earned day at home with his family and to show his appreciation of their company he was making dinner while Angie put her feet up. Both his children were now at college and although they were highly immersed in their studies Aaliyah and Dominick both had a sense of what was going on in the wrestling business.

There was one wrestler in particular who had already become the talk of the West Coast and Dominick wondered if his father knew about her.

"She's got these musical symbols all over her outfit and she wears a mask," Dominick explained to his father as Rey prepared dinner in the kitchen.

"No she doesn't ring a bell," Rey replied, though he noted that there weren't a lot of masked female wrestlers around.

"You should see her Dad; she beat Uzoyoki in less than five minutes with this really cool submission hold. I think it's called the Twisted Composition," Dominick continued.

"She beat Uzoyoki?" Rey said surprised, now Rey was impressed; Uzoyoki was not an easy wrestler to beat he'd seen some over her matches on YouTube.

"And yesterday she had a match against Badmouth Jane and it was awesome," Dominick said.

"And what did you say her name was?" Rey asked stirring his pot of food.

"The Notorious CM Melody, she's from L.A and she was trained by Samoa Joe," Dominick replied.

"Well if she was trained by Joe she's gotta be good. I wonder how come he never mentioned her." Rey wondered. Joe still worked for the WWE and he talked about his students all the time but he never mentioned anyone by the name of CM Melody.

"She's wrestling again at the ROH show right here in San Diego tomorrow, Dad you gotta go see her," Dominick said.

"Well it just so happens that I'm not working tomorrow, maybe I'll go down and see what the fuss is all about," Rey said.

"Don't go as Rey Mysterio though, take off your mask and go as a fan so the ROH guys won't think you're scouting her," Dominick said and Rey laughed.

"When did you become such an expert in the business?" Rey asked his son while Angie came in form resting to lick the spoon.

"Since I saw this CM Melody wrestlers like that don't come around often Dad," Dominick said.

"I can't tell you really like this wrestler," Angie said to Dominick. "When you described her to me I thought she was just some hot chica in a mask,"

"Mom trust me, she's definitely more than a hot chica in a mask," Dominick said and Rey nodded while his family sat around the dinner table hungrily. "I guess Ill have to see for myself," he said and he made a mental note to check out the ROH show in San Diego tomorrow night.

Later on that day in San Jose Cheyenne was about to have her third match. When she walked out to the ring this time people were already shouting her name. As she looked around the building at all the eager faces she was sure she could see roses scattered around on the seats. _What's that about? _Cheyenne thought to herself but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her opponent's music.

"And now her opponents, from Southeast Asia, the high-flying and eye-dazzling beauty – Mya!" The ring announcer said and the crowd applauded while Cheyenne stood still and waited for her opponent to arrive. Mya got into the ring with a back flip that was very impressive but Cheyenne held her composure, maintaining her mystery and keeping her eye on Mya. During the course of the match that become hard to do as Mya was flying all over the place. She didn't keep still for more than five seconds and CM Melody constantly found herself on her back looking dazed from a huracanrana. As this display of acrobatic skill went on. Cheyenne decided that it would be best to sell Mya's moves instead of blocking them. Ten minutes into the match CM Melody was starting to look like a ping-pong ball and five minutes later it still looked like Mya had the upper hand as CM Melody hadn't gotten once piece of offence in yet. Then by the seventeenth minute things drastically changed. Mya went flying off the top rope intending to knock CM Melody to the ground with her flying elbow but CM Melody caught her in mid air and applied the Twisted Composition causing Mya to tap out immediately.

The crowd broke into thunderous applause as the ref rang the bell and CM Melody broke her hold.

"Here is your winner, the Notorious CM Melody!" the ring announcer said and people stood to their feet cheering for the winner of the match. After Melody bowed before the audience, she shook Mya's hand, raised it out of respect and then headed to the back before coming back out for her second bow. When she returned to the ring amid the loudest applause she had ever received, people started throwing roses in the ring and she was eventually surrounded by them.

"Oh my!" Cheyenne said looking around at all the roses. She gathered some up and took them backstage with her. "Boy can you believe this, they threw roses at me Joe!" she said to Samoa Joe when she got backstage.

"I know and I'm not surprised, you're the talk of the town Melody!" Joe said as Cheyenne shared her roses with the other women who didn't know what to say, this was the first time they'd ever been given roses at ROH.

"Its not just me you're forgetting about my opponents, each and every one of them have been a dream to work with," Cheyenne said.

"I haven't forgotten about them all these women are awesome but they'd be the first to tell you that you are head and shoulders above them all already. I gotta tell you girl I'm really excited about how you've wrestled so far, I can't wait to see what you do in San Diego tomorrow," Joe said.

"I'll give it my all I promise you that," Cheyenne said and Joe left her to change. Other wrestlers were constantly talking to him about her and he knew that she wouldn't be bound to California for much longer. Joe wanted to take Cheyenne and her mask on the road so her life as a professional wrestler could truly take off.


	6. Sought Out in San Diego

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Six – Sought Out in San Diego

ROH Show, San Diego, CA at 8pm:

Rey Mysterio went to the ROH show in his home town to see this amazing new wrestler his son Dominick had spoken of so highly. He went to the show without his mask and a hat on is head so absolutely no-one recognized him. It was showtime and the fans were already on their feet. Samoa Joe and CM Punk had come from Ring of Honor so Rey Mysterio had a lot of respect for the roster and the organization. In fact he was excited about being able to be at tonight's show on the rare time he ad at home. He didn't get to do things that regular fans did too often, so tonight he was going to make the most of it and have a good time.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Ring of Honor!" the ring announcer said and the crowd broke out into a massive ROH chant.

As the people chanted Rey noticed that many of the people in attendance had roses. _What's that about? _Rey wondered as the ring announcer was about to announce the opening match.

"Introducing first from Miami, Florida –The Mighty Jesse Marino!"

The crowd applauded Jesse Marino as she entered the ring. She was a stout brawler type wrestler who was famous for her power moves, including a tombstone pile driver she called the MIA.

"And now introducing the undefeated wrestling impresario from Los Angeles, California. She is the Notorious CM Melody!"

As her name was announced the fans broke out in a loud cheer. Cheyenne made her way down to the ring wearing a sparkling purple version of her all in one bodysuit and mask.

"Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy!" cried the fans passionately as CM Melody enter the ring and fixed her eyes squarely on her opponent.

"Wow," Rey Mysterio said, he was so impressed with the standing ovation this CM Melody got and the match hadn't even started yet. The applause was obviously earned as this ROH crowd would never give that kind of respect without good reason.

The bell rang and now Rey would finally get the chance to find out why CM Melody was the talk of the town. To show respect CM Melody reached out to shake Jesse Marino's hand but the brutish Floridian knocked her hand away in contempt. The tone of the match was now set and y the sheer look of her opponent CM Melody was in for a world of hurt. The two wrestlers locked up in the middle of the ring but Marino soon pushed Melody backwards with great force knocking her opponent over to the otherside of the ring. Melody appeared dazed but she kept her composure and sent back to look it up again. Five seconds later the same thing happened; Melody went flying over to the otherside of the ring. _Now I can understand why they call you mighty _Cheyenne thought to herself. She went back over to Marino and made out as if she was going to lock up again but instead she grabbed Jesse Marino's leg and went to apply a Sharpshooter but Jesse quickly got away from CM Melody and the two wrestlers gauged each other from opposite sides of the ring. The fans applauded, they loved how the match started so far. Rey was impressed too, the women wrestled like veterans. It seemed like they had been wrestling each other for years when the reality was this was the first time these two had ever faced each other. Suddenly the tone of the match took a violent turn when Jesse went charging at CM Melody and slammed her into the turnbuckle. The fans winced in pain, the move was devastating to take but Cheyenne decided it would be better to sell the move rather than block it. Jesse was a dominator, it was Cheyenne's job to show just how dominating her opponent was. Ten minutes later CM Melody was still getting pummeled and thrown around the ring like an old rag doll. Rey was impressed with how well CM Melody was selling her injuries, making your opponent look good was a sign of a good worker. Mighty Jesse Marino then applied a Camel Clutch pushing all her weight down on her smaller opponent. Melody seemed to be in the hold for ages, the referee finally had to check her to see if she had passed out. The crowd watched in anticipation as the ref raised Melody's hand for a third time to see if it would drop. It didn't, it stayed high in the air and now Melody was gonna show that she was still in this thing. She got to her feet slowly one leg at a time with Jesse still on her back. As if this wasn't amazing enough she took Jesse by the arm and pulled her over her head off her back and onto the canvas with a loud thud. Jesse rubbed her now sore behind while Melody got re-orientated. Enraged Jesse came running at Melody but Melody caught her and slammed her defiantly down to the mat. She went for a cover but Marino kicked out so Melody picked her up and put her on her shoulders in a torture rack. The crowd gasped in amazement thinking there no way CM Melody could keep Marino in a torture rack but they were wrong and by the time Melody released the hold Marino was so weak she could barely stand which was exactly what Melody wanted. Before Marino could get to her feet she found herself in Melody's Twisted Composition and a few seconds later Marino tapped out and the match was over.

"YEAH!" the crowd roared as Melody released the hold and the referee raised her hand.

"Here's your winner, the still undefeated – CM Melody!" the ring announcer said and Cheyenne took a bow. This time the fans didn't wait for the second bow to throw roses in the ring and Rey Mysterio watched in amazement as the ring started to fill up with roses. Cheyenne picked some of them up and gave one to her opponent before she left the ring. The applause was ongoing and Rey Mysterio really liked how classy CM Melody came across after such a hellacious match. When she came out for her second bow the fans cheered her and chanted her name. Mysterio had never seen so much love for a wrestler who up until this week was a virtual unknown. Now she was all the wrestling world was going to be talking about and Rey felt back that he didn't have any flowers of his own to shower this brilliant young wrestler with. He would have to see her again but not tonight, he didn't wanna go backstage and ruffle any feathers. Instead he'd wait until Monday, then he could ask Joe all about his wonderful graduate and ask if he could meet her in person. There's no way a girl with as much talent and charisma and in-ring presence as CM Melody had was gonna stay on the independent scene. When the time was right Rey was sure Joe would tell DX all about her.

Backstage the excitement was electric, CM Melody had yet another amazing match. She was a locker room darling and the other wrestlers felt compelled to work even harder to maintain the excitement that her opening matches created all through the night.

"You know what the guys like about you, it's that all of your matches vary, they're never the same. You're so spontaneous and your timing is impeccable," Samoa Joe said as Cheyenne tried to come down from another match high.

"I get my timing from my father," Cheyenne said.

"I keep telling you, don't compare yourself to your father you're great in your own way," Joe said. "Man if only Shawn could see you out there,"

"You haven't told him what I'm doing have you?" Cheyenne asked nervously.

"No of course not you asked me not to but I would like you to keep working for ROH in some other parts of the country," Joe said.

Cheyenne's eyes opened wide, "You mean you want me to tour with ROH?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah but some of the other tour dates conflict with my WWE tour dates so I won't be able to be here with you. If you told your father what you were doing he would allocate someone to look after you in my place," Joe said.

"If you told my father I was wrestling he'd have me pulled from the show," Cheyenne said but Joe was skeptical.

"Are you sure about that? The only way I could see that happening is if you were a bad wrestler and you didn't know what you were doing out there but you clearly do so what's the problem?" Joe said.

"The problem is my Dad wouldn't want me to get hurt, he thinks wrestling is too dangerous, when I'm behind my piano I'm safe," Cheyenne said.

"I understand well that's okay I'll just ask my wife to be your chaperone until I can re-jig the ROH schedule so I can be here with you," Joe said.

"Victoria? But doesn't she like work for TNA? What if she found out who I really am and told Uncle Vinny?" Cheyenne said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you're really shy and quiet and she'll make you feel at ease," Joe said.

"Okay, still it feels weird not being able to reveal my identity to anyone, especially people I already know," Cheyenne said. "On the other hand I like the fact that people don't automatically think of my father when they see me,"

"I like it too," Joe said proudly and he waited for Cheyenne to change (except for the mask) then they watched the rest of the show together for the last time in California.


	7. Girl on the Go

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Seven – Girl on the Go

All night Cheyenne stayed up thinking bout what Samoa Joe said about telling her father that she was wrestling. She knew she would have to tell him but now just wasn't the time, she was having way too much fun for him to spoil it for her. Cameron and LC were a different story; she didn't expect them to lie for her so instead of telling them she was wrestling for ROH and going on the road, she'd tell them she was going away for awhile to see America. That way when she finally decided to come clean about her wrestling everyone would know at the same-tome.

"So how long you going for?" Cameron asked his sister the following morning over breakfast.

"About a month," Cheyenne replied as she poured Cameron, LC and herself some coffee.

LC raised an eyebrow at Cheyenne's response. "A month? That's a long time sis,"

"Yeah but it won't feel that way I'll be back in no time," Cheyenne said.

"Are you going alone?" Cameron asked.

"No I'm going with a group of people," Cheyenne replied.

"People we know?" LC asked.

"You know one of them," Cheyenne replied thinking of Victoria.

LC and Cameron exchanged concerned glances. "So you're going on the road with a group of people that we don't know about from one for a month?" LC repeated.

"Yeah its gonna be fun," Cheyenne replied.

"You're not turning into a gypsy are you Chey?" Cameron said and Cheyenne laughed.

"Cameron that's the stupidest thing you've ever asked me," Cheyenne said.

"Is this about a boy?" LC asked.

"Okay now that's actually the stupidest thing you've ever asked me. Yes LC I'm going on the road with my secret boyfriend and a band of gypsies for a month," Cheyenne said and the three of them burst out laughing.

"Seriously you guys I know you're worried because I've never done anything like this before but I'm gonna be fine, really I am. You have nothing to worry about, nothing at all," Cheyenne said confidently and LC and Cameron acquiesced.

"Okay sis go out there have some fun for awhile, I hope you don't mind if we call you now and again to see how things are going," Cameron said.

"Of course I won't mind," Cheyenne replied.

"You are taking your cell phone with you on this trip right?" LC said and Cheyenne threw a bear claw at her.

"Of course I am and I'll look forward to every call," Cheyenne said and LC smiled. The house phone rang a few seconds later and Cheyenne went to answer it.

"You don't think she's taking this trip to get away from us do you?" LC asked Cameron.

"Maybe but I think she genuinely just wants to take a break. She's worked so hard this year on her music and helping you out with the wedding stuff. It won't be long before she's back at school and we're living on our own. Maybe she just needs to get away for awhile and think about stuff, you know?" Cameron said but LC wasn't convinced.

"I think we should follow her," LC said. "And I definitely think there's a boy involved,"

"Even if there is a boy involved what business of that is ours?" Cameron asked.

"We're family we don't keep secrets, it's as simple as that," LC said.

"If there's one thing you should know about our family by now it's that nothing is ever that simple," Cameron replied.

"I know but maybe things should be," LC said and Cameron nodded.

"I agree maybe we can talk about it as a family when Cheyenne gets back from her trip," Cameron said.

"Yeah," LC replied as Cheyenne came to sit down. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was Dad, I told him about my trip. He told me to have a good time, he said I deserved the break after all the hard work I did this year," Cheyenne said.

LC reached out and hugged Cheyenne. "Just promise me you'll be careful wherever you go," she said.

"I promise I'll be careful," Cheyenne replied and LC smiled.

"Then I'll help you pack," LC said and Cheyenne smiled loving the fact that her family always showed how much they cared about her. She could only hope that they felt the same way when he told them what she had been doing on the road for a whole month. The fact that her father was supportive of this trip made Cheyenne feel bad abut keeping him in the dark. Nevertheless she was going on the road alone for the first time without her family and she was really looking forward to it.

The following Monday Samoa Joe was back at work, RAW was in Austin, Texas and he was in the main event against Edge. He tapped up his wrists in preparation for the match thinking about Cheyenne and how impressed the whole ROH locker room had been with her last week. There was no doubt in his mind that she was gonna have a great time on the road, his only regret was that he couldn't there with her right now.

"Joe, I gotta talk to you man," came the voice of Rey Mysterio jolting Joe out of his thoughts.

"Rey what are you doing here? Smackdown's not until tomorrow?" Joe said surprised to see Rey Mysterio in the RAW locker room.

"I came here to see you, you've been holding out on me man," Rey said and Joe furrowed his brow at the legendary luchador.

"Rey what are you talking about?" Joe asked confused.

"You've been bragging about your academy students for months but you leave out your most successful graduate," Rey said.

"Rey you're hurting my head," Joe said mystified by Rey's comments.

"I'm talking about CM Melody, oh wait excuse me, I meant the Notorious CM Melody. I saw her perform at the ROH show in San Diego, she was phenomenal! How could you not tell me about her?" Rey said and Joe smiled shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad Rey, I figured the wrestling world would discover her all on its own without my help, it was nothing personal. She's pretty amazing isn't she?" Joe said proudly.

"Yeah, she wrestles like a vet. Where on Earth did you find her?" Rey asked sitting on the bench next to Joe.

"Actually she found me. A couple of months ago she called up the academy saying she wanted to wrestle. Six weeks later she's at the top of my class. Now she's with ROH," Joe said.

"And then?" Rey said.

"And then what? She's with Ring of Honor," Joe said before taking a sip of water.

"Yeah but for how much longer? ROH is a great place for her to cut her teeth but she's already generating so much interest, it won't be long before ROH is not her only option," Rey said.

"Well it is for now, she doesn't really have any interest in wrestling for either of the big companies yet," Joe said.

"Why not?" Rey asked curiously.

"The girl has her reasons who knows, maybe she'll change her mind," Joe said.

"What do you mean maybe? She has to and it will only be a matter of time before she does if you push her," Rey said.

"I'm not going to push her okay? The same way you found out about her DX, Vince and Dixie will find out about her. I don't have to do anything," Joe said.

"I'm just saying I think she would be better off if she joined the WWE now before she gets stigmatized as a former RPH wrestler," Rey said.

"Hey that ain't a bad thing to be Rey, in case you hadn't noticed Punk and yours truly are former ROH wrestlers and that hasn't hurt our careers one bit. You need to calm down Rey-Rey," Joe said.

"I know I'm sorry I'm just so excited about having someone of that talent level working here?" Rey said and he patted Joe on the back. "Well done Joe, you've made your very first Superstar,"

"I can't take none of the credit Rey, all that goes straight to God," Joe replied and Rey nodded.

"Have a great match tonight," Rey said getting up to leave.

"Rey wait, can you do me a favor and not mention CM Melody to DX or any of the others? I just think it would be best if she remains mysterious, you understand that right?" Joe said to Rey.

"Yeah Joe I understand I won't spread the word about this wrestling gem that you've found, quite frankly I don't have to," Rey said and he left Joe to his thoughts.

"Cheyenne you're going to be famous," he said to himself and he could only hope it would be for her indisputable talent and not her last name.


	8. Eating With Her Mask On

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Eight – Eating with her Mask On

Houston, TX – Downtown

Cheyenne's first show on the road was at a convention center in downtown Houston, TX. The show had been very widely publicized and Cheyenne noticed that her face was on the posters, or more accurately the mask she wore.

"Wow!" she said when she saw the poster on the outside of the convention center. She picked it off the wall as a souvenir but she couldn't get it down in time. As her fingers pulled at the edges of the poster a kid recognized her yelled out.

"Look its CM Melody!"

Suddenly all the people who were standing around headed towards her. Cheyenne gasped in horror at all the people now approaching her but Victoria saw what was happening and quickly pulled her into the convention center.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked Cheyenne whose heart was beating really fast.

"Yeah I'm okay, some kid yelled out my name and I turned around all these people were coming towards me, it was pretty scary," Cheyenne said trying to calm down. Victoria looked out the glass door and saw the ROH fans beginning to congregate even though the show didn't start for another two hours. A "Mel-o-dy!" chant soon broke out.

"They know you're here kid," Victoria said. "Just stick with me from now on I'll make sue you get around okay,"

Victoria escorted a startled Cheyenne to the locker room and didn't let her out of her sight for the rest of the day. Joe told her that she was gonna have to be CM Melody's chaperone, but it looked more like she was gonna have to be her bodyguard too.

So far Cheyenne didn't like being on the road. She felt homesick, she missed LC and Cameron and California and her grand piano. You couldn't tell Cheyenne felt this way by watching her perform. That night in Houston she wrested Uzoyoki again and she totally blew her audience away. The "Mel-o-dy!" chants rocked the convention center and Victoria was especially fond of the roses the fans threw at CM Melody after she won her match.

"Wow," Victoria said watching from backstage. "Joe was right this girl is amazing,"

Victoria greeted CM Melody with a big smile as she came backstage. She was about to tell her how great she was when CM Melody flew into Victoria's arms and started to cry.

"I wanna go home!" she balled and Victoria comforted her. She knew it was Melody's first time on the road and judging from the concerned faces looking at her Victoria knew she was gonna have to take some sense into the young masked lady.

Victoria took Cheyenne out for something to eat while the ROH show was still in progress, she thought it would be best to talk to her now and not wait until the show was over.

"Look trust me this is only your first night on the road and you're jittery, you'll be fine by tomorrow," Victoria assured CM Melody who was sucking on a milkshake with her head down.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Cheyenne replied.

"No I'm not its true you will feel better by tomorrow, in fact if you don't feel better I'll take you home myself," Victoria said. As the idea of going home went around in Cheyenne's mind she realized that she didn't like it.

"You're right I am jittery, I don't really wanna go home. I've just never been away from home before," Cheyenne said.

"There's no way someone as talented as you can stay in one State. You may hail from California but pretty soon you'll belong to the whole wrestling world," Victoria said excitedly and she wasn't just saying that.

"Actually I was born in Texas I just moved to California for school and I moved to L.A with my brother and his fiancé," Cheyenne said and she quickly fell quiet when she realized she had disclosed too much information to Victoria who didn't know who she really was.

"Really? What's your real name?" Victoria asked Cheyenne.

"Just call me Melody," Cheyenne replied mysteriously.

"So you wanna stay mysterious huh? Okay Melody that's fine with me just don't go overboard. Talk to some of your peers you'll make friends that way, so at least when I'm not around you'll have someone to talk to," Victoria said.

"You're talking to a girl who eats with her mask on," Cheyenne replied and Victoria laughed.

"Okay stay in character if you want to just try not to isolate yourself okay?" Victoria said.

"Okay, thanks Victoria. I'm so glad Joe asked you to be my chaperone," Cheyenne said thinking what great company Victoria was.

"I'm glad too honey and when you've finished that burger I'm gonna chaperone you to a room so you can get a goodnight's sleep and tomorrow you're gonna feel a million times better about being out on the road," Victoria said and Cheyenne nodded enthusiastically. The truth was she felt better already.

It was a good thing Victoria was there with Cheyenne as there were people waiting for CM Melody at her hotel that night and they were there again in the morning. Cary Silkin, the ROH owner, had never seen anything like this and he asked the girls to travel together so that Melody wasn't on her own. This worked out well for Cheyenne as it gave her a chance to get to know her peers better and make new friends. It also gave the women's division more publicity and the girls were grateful for that. Everytime Cheyenne was out in public she wore one of her masks and the wrestling media loved it. She was all over the internet and people were eager to catch a glimpse of the ROH darling. Pictures of Victoria trying to fend off the fans to get CM Melody into the building for her next show increased as more people came out to the ROH shows especially for CM Melody. One night in Atlanta, GA Cheyenne asked Victoria when this wrestling frenzy would be over and Victoria shook her head with a smile.

"Honey, this is only the beginning," she said and Cheyenne decided to trust God and enjoy the ride.


	9. Eyes Like Yours

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Nine – Eyes Like Yours

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 10am:

Tristen Nash was in his office planning the Knockouts match for the Hard Justice PPV coming up in a few weeks. He was playing with the idea of having Beth Phoenix wrestle Mickie James but it had been done so many times already. He thought Victoria would be a great addition to the match but she was still out selling her injury form the last PPV and she wasn't scheduled to return until Bound for Glory in October. Still Tristen liked the idea of the Triple Threat match and thought he should at least get Victoria's take on it.

"Oh wait Victoria's on leave," Tristen remembered as he called her cell-phone he got her voicemail and decided to leave a message. "Hey Vicky call me if you can I just wanted to ask you something," he said before hanging up. He figured she was hanging out with Samoa Joe on her time off but he didn't really mind what she was doing as long as she was having fun doing it. As Head of Talent Relations at TNA it was really important to Tristen that the TNA roster be happy because the happier they were the harder they worked and that always paid off big time for TNA in the end.

"What's this?" Tristen said when he noticed a picture of Victoria as he was surfing the web. It actually wasn't' a picture of Victoria it was a picture of her trying to get through a mob of fans with some person wearing a mask. He read the caption under the picture, it said. "CM Melody's New Bodyguard?"

"Oh I don't think so!" Tristen said firmly, it looked like Victoria had another job that he didn't know anything about. He did a quick search on CM Melody, turns out she had just started wrestling with ROH and judging from all the comments about her she was a pretty big deal already. "Sensational," "Amazing," "Show-stealer" and "the next big thing" were frequent comments. "And now you wanna steal Victoria huh?" Tristen said while browsing through some of CM Melody's pictures. He had no idea who she was but there was something about her that seemed familiar as he zoomed in on her photos; it was her eyes, it was like he had seen them before. "Well I'm gonna get a real good look at them when I show up at the ROH show here tomorrow," Tristen said to himself. In all of the comments Tristen didn't see a single bad review for this CM Melody. He however was definitely going to five her one if it turned out that she had taken Victoria from TNA.

The next day Tristen found out the hotel where all the ROH talent was staying and went to look for Victoria. She still hadn't answered her cell-phone but that didn't' matter now that he knew where she was. The hotel receptionist confirmed that a Lisa Marie Varon was actually staying there and Tristen decided to wait for her in the lobby. It was still morning and Victoria obviously hadn't left her hotel room yet. As he sat waiting for her he could hear someone gently playing the piano in the hotel lounge. Figuring he could still see the lobby from there he headed towards the lounge to listen to the sweetest music he'd ever heard. When he walked into the lounge, he couldn't believe who was playing: it was CM Melody and Victoria was right there listening to her play unaware that Tristen was now in the room. CM Melody still had her mask on she obviously didn't want to take it off for some reason. It didn't matter though because Tristen was here for Victoria, not her. Still the music was so beautiful it seemed a shame for it to stop. So Tristen took a seat out of sight and waited for CM Melody to finish playing before he apprehended Victoria. By the time Cheyenne finished playing the lounge was full of people and they all applauded the masked pianist. CM Melody took a bow and when she faced her audience she didn't noticed Tristen but when everyone left she could still hear someone clapping.

"Looks like someone really liked your music," Victoria said to her and she went to see who this person was.

"Hey Vicky," Tristen Nash said.

"Tris, hey how did you know I was here?" Victoria asked her TNA work colleague.

"I saw your picture online, I see you're working for Ring of Honor now. When wee you gonna tell me, I thought we were friends?" Tristen said offended and Victoria laughed.

"Tristen we are friends and I am not working for Ring of Honor, I'm just filling in for my husband and looking after one of his academy graduates while she gets used to being on the road," Victoria explained.

"I see," Tristen said. "Well it's your time off you can spend it how you like, just as long as you haven't signed anything that obligates you to look after this person," Tristen said.

"I haven't signed anything, don't worry I'll be back at work in time for Bound for Glory," Victoria assured Tristen.

"Well actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Tristen said.

"Victoria who are you talking to?" CM Melody called from the piano.

"Nobody," Victoria replied and Tristen was instantly offended.

"Nobody? Allow me to introduce myself young lady," Tristen said going over to the masked wrestler," I am Head of Talent Relations at TNA and I came here to make sure you didn't steal Victoria away from me,"

Cheyenne felt the color drain from her face when she realized who Victoria had been talking to.

"Tristen Nash," she whispered in fear and Tristen was impressed that she knew who he was.

"So you do know who I am? What's your name?" Tristen asked her but Cheyenne bolted out of the lounge and back upstairs to her room taking Tristen by surprise. "What did I say?"

"Nothing she's just really protective of her identity. You better get out of here though or Cary will think I brought you here to steal his talent," Victoria said.

"After we talk," Tristen said.

"Okay but make it quick," Victoria said but Tristen didn't say anything, he suddenly fell silent. "Hello Tris, I said make it quick,"

"That girl, there's something familiar about her but I can't put my finger on it. I feel like I've seen her before," Tristen said trying to put a name to CM Melody's face.

"Well reflect back on it at TNA HQ after we've talked," Victoria said and Tristen told Victoria about the Triple Threat match at Hard Justice but even as he spoke his mind was elsewhere. He knew he had seen CM Melody before but he just couldn't remember where.


	10. Who's That Girl?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to wrestle in public but she is not ready to tell her father she is wrestling so she wrestles in a mask thinking her identity is secure. She was not prepared for the impact her arrival onto the wrestling scene would make or how curious people would be to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Ten – Who's That Girl?

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 2pm:

When Tristen went back to work he went through all his pictures of every woman he'd ever known to see if one of them was CM Melody. He found nothing rifling through the pictures in the office, on his phone or on his PC, so then he turned to his memory but still he could find nobody resembling CM Melody.

"Who is that girl?" he said to himself thinking back hard trying to put eyes to a name. His father Kevin Nash popped into his office while he was thinking; it looked to Kevin like his son was in some deep meditation. Big Kev furrowed his brow and looked at the picture on Tristen's computer screen.

"Who's that girl?" Kevin asked his son looking at the masked wrestler a little closer.

Tristen opened his eye s to see his father staring at his computer screen. "Tat's what I'm trying to find out," Tristen said.

"What have you been doing all day, thinking about this girl? Jeff Hard came by earlier and he said you were here," Kevin said.

"I went to see Victoria to talk about the Knockouts match at Hard Justice. We both decided it would be best if she stay off PPV until Bound for Glory," Tristen said and Nash nodded.

"Jeff wanted to talk to you about his match at Hard Justice too. I didn't know Vicky was still in town," Nash said thinking Victoria had gone home to L.A to be with Joe.

"She's helping Joe out with one of his graduates who's working for ROH now and she's never been outside of California on the road. So Victoria's acting as her chaperone 'til Joe gets back to her," Tristen explained.

"And this is Joe's graduate?" Nash asked pointing to the computer screen.

"Yes, her name is CM Melody and she's kind of the buzz of the indy scene right now," Tristen explained.

"Is she wrestling tonight, you could do some scouting to see if she's any good?" Kevin suggested.

"Oh she's good, you should read what people are saying about her on the internet. Victoria has to push through fans everytime they go to a new city," Tristen said.

"That's pretty incredible given that she's barely established," Kevin said.

"Yeah but she doesn't think much of me, she ran away from me when she realized who I was when we met yesterday," Tristen said.

"Don't take it personally son, Carey probably told her to do that to keep the big companies at bay," Kevin said. "He's probably trying to protect his interests,"

"And who could blame him, this girl is hot stuff. DX don't have anything like this going on and we don't either," Tristen said. "Still, I can't help think that we've already meat. Like she knows me outside of my job here at TNA. It's her eyes Dad, I'm telling you I've seen this girl before, "Tristen said.

"Hmmm," Nash replied thoughtfully as Jeff Hardy came into Tristen's office; Tristen had a strict 'no knocking necessary' policy when it came to visitors. He felt it made the talent feel welcome to talk to him at anytime.

"Hey Tris you're back, I wanna talk to you about Hard Justice," Jeff said with almost all his hair dyed bright pink, 2I'm cool with this Hair vs. Mask match against Abyss but just so you know my hair grows really fast,"

"Just keep shaving it for awhile, keep it shaved long enough for the fans to miss it, then you can let it grow back," Tristen said.

"Okay you got it, so what's up with you two?" Jeff said noticing the serious look on The Nashes' faces.

"Tristen thinks he's met this girl before, what do you think Jeff. Do you recognize her?" Kevin asked Jeff.

"How can I, she's wearing a mask? A pretty cool one too, who is she?" Jeff asked.

"She's CM Melody, ROH's newest sensation," Tristen said.

"Oh she's the one Rey Mysterio was telling me about. I haven't had a chance to check her out myself Rey-Rey says she's out of this world," Jeff said.

"Yeah and so do hundreds of fans who've seen her live," Tristen said.

"If Rey knows about her it won't be long before DX start sniffing around ROH trying to sign her. They already got Joe and he trained her. You have got to go to that house show tonight and check her out too!" Kevin said not wanting to lose out to the competition.

"Dad I told you she won't talk to me, what if it turns out that I do know her but I did something bad to her but I can't remember what it is?" Tristen asked.

"Have you ever done anything bad to any girl?" Kevin asked his son.

"No," Tristen replied.

"So quit talking crazy and do something about it," Kevin said.

"Alright I'll talk to Victoria maybe she can't find out why this girl won't talk to me," Tristen said.

"Yeah in the meantime don't forget we're going to The Sandbox in a few weeks for Cheyenne's 18th birthday party," Nash said and Tristen moaned.

"Oh not Cheyenne, Dad we can't stand each other do I have to go?" Tristen complained.

"Yes you do, Shawn and Hunter are like family and I want you to show you care about Cheyenne by making an appearance there okay?" Kevin said and Tristen sighed giving up.

"Okay, but everytime I go to that house something weird happens," Tristen said.

"Quit complaining, there's till a chance Cameron could ask you to be his best man when he gets married. Being there on his sister's birthday would go a long way to ensuring that you will be his best man on that special day," Kevin said and Tristen rolled his eyes.

"I barely talk to Cameron we're not really friends anymore Dad, what is this fantasy you have of our families bonding again?" Tristen asked.

"Because its something that Hunter, Shawn and I agreed would happen when we all had families. We agreed that our kids would know each other and they would be friends forever just like us. I don't see any reasons why that can't happen, despite what you think," Kevin said and he left Jeff and Tristen and went on his way.

"Your Dad really wants to get back into Shawn and Hunter's good graces," Jeff said.

"Yeah he wants to make up for betraying them all those years ago by forcing me to be friends with Cameron and Cheyenne again," Tristen said.

"It's not such a bad idea is it? Cam and Chey are good people I don't see why you guys couldn't be best friends again," Jeff said.

"You can't base friendship on a good idea Jeff, friendship comes from love," Tristen said and Jeff smiled.

"Like the love you have for Cheyenne Michelle?" Jeff teased Tristen.

"Urgh are you insane, I do not love Cheyenne Michaels!" Tristen protested.

"That's not what Amy says and she's anointed," Jeff said leaving Tristen to his thoughts which were mostly why everyone was suddenly so keen for him to be nice to Cheyenne when all he wanted to do was find out who this CM Melody was.


	11. Filling in the Blanks

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Eleven – Filling in the Blanks

Cheyenne had been on the road with Ring of Honor and Victoria for 2 weeks and she was loving every minute of it. Her birthday was on the day after her last ROH tour date, what a way to come down she thought. After being CM Melody for a month Cheyenne would have to go back to being a normal person. Given what had happened in New Jersey last week however, going back to normal probably wasn't such a bad idea. After her match Cheyenne noticed the faces of a few WWE Superstars in the crowd, they were in disguise but she recognized them right away. They were CM Punk, Drew McIntyre, Christian and Edge. After the show Cheyenne panicked and asked Cary Silkin to only book her on nights when the WWE were in town. Cary had to do a little re-scheduling to make sure that happened but like her Carey didn't want his hottest commodity scouted by the competition just yet.

The other ROH wrestlers didn't like CM Melody missing shows though. Even the main event guys weren't too proud to admit that the shows CM Melody didn't appear on weren't nearly as hot. It was this that led Cary Silkin to make a decision that would change ROH forever.

The WWE were in Maryland tonight so CM Melody sat out of the ROH show and went to a local piano bar nearby to relax. She told the owner she could play and after a little demonstration of her gift he let her play that same night. Carey came in while she was playing and when Cheyenne saw him she took a break after her last session. The people in the bar applauded her; some recognized her and threw roses at her which Cheyenne warmly received.

"Hey CM, l knew you were chilling out here by entertaining these people with your beautiful music but have you noticed a lot of these people would be at our show tonight if you were there?" Cary said.

Cheyenne nodded. "I know it's just that when I saw Edge and all those other WWE Superstars looking back at me I got nervous and I don't want anything or anyone to ruin my matches," she said.

"I understand, I'm not here to change your mind about missing shows on the Fed's night off. I'm here to make a proposal that if you accept is going to change ROH forever," Cary said and Cheyenne's eyebrows rose high under mask with intrigue.

"What proposal is this?" she asked.

"I'm going to put you in the main event," Cary replied. "It will be the first time a woman has ever competed in the final match of the night at ROH. Melody I want you to be my star attraction,"

"Even above the Heavyweight Champion?" Cheyenne asked in shock.

"Yes I gotta give the people what they want and they want you," Cary said enthusiastically.

"How do the other wrestlers feel about this?" Cheyenne asked.

"They love it. Sure the Heavyweight Championship is important and it always will be that will never change. I don't know how long I'm going to have you for, so I wanna give you all the mileage and all the credit I can while I can. After all CM Melody, you deserve it," Cary said and Cheyenne hugged Cary with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'll do it Gabe, thank yo so much!" CM Melody said while Victoria looked on in awe.

"You're a witness to history Victoria, the first woman to ever main event at ROH," Cary said before shaking Cheyenne's hand. "So it's settled, you'll main event tomorrow's show with Badmouth Jane. She's loving you right now let me tell you,"

As Cary Silkin left Cheyenne celebrated with Victoria.

"Congratulations honey, the other girls are gonna work even harder for the change to main event with you now," Victoria said.

Cheyenne was speechless; Cary's offer was going to change her career. Once this news got out CM Melody would be sure to turn even more heads, some of whose attention she wanted – like Awesome Kong who was wrestling in Japan – others not so much, like her father. Still as much as it bothered her that the WWE was looking her ways he wasn't going to let that ruin this history making night for all the women in the ROH locker room. She hopped back on the piano and celebrated through the keys. She could play the piano on her nights off and wrestle in the main event when she was working. Right now Cheyenne was on top of the world and her heart was overflowing with joy she could barely contain.

The first night that CM Melody and Badmouth Jane wrestled in the main event made quite a stir in the wrestling world not just at ROH. Photographers were there that night and the accompanying reviews were glowing, indicating that Cary Silkin had made the right decision. Soon everybody was talking about it and it wasn't long before WWE Divas and TNA Knockouts started asking if they could be in the main event of their brand's shows. The owners of both promotions were open to the idea but they were also pretty sure that CM Melody – whoever she was – was in a league of her own and could draw crowds on the basis of her name alone. With the exception of Awesome Kong who was taking a break from wrestling full time, there was no other female wrestler who could main event a live event or PPV in their opinion. Still the buzz continued and as the weeks went by and the ROH shows sold out, more people in the industry wanted to know who this CM Melody was.

After a show in Michigan RVD met CM Melody and Victoria at the hotel they were staying at. TNA were in town for a house show and Rob came down to see Melody as the show was in progress saying he was a big fan. As much as Cheyenne was glad to see RVD she wasn't too happy to see the man he brought with him.

"Hey Melody," Tristen Nash sad and CM Melody sighed in frustration, after weeks of avoiding Tristen here he was right in front of her.

"We better go, see you later guys," Victoria said sensing CM Melody was uncomfortable.

"Yeah okay I gotta get back to the show, come over anytime Melody!" he said.

"You go on ahead Rob I'm gonna stay here and talk to CM Melody for a minute," Tristen said.

As Rob Van Dam headed back to the TNA house show Victoria stood between Cheyenne and Tristen.

"I already told you she doesn't wanna talk to you okay? Don't make me put out a restraining order on you Tris because that would be weird. You're my boss sort of and I wouldn't want that," Victoria said.

"Can we just talk?" Tristen said to Cheyenne. "I don't wanna convince you to join TNA I just wanna see if I know you because you obviously know me,"

Cheyenne took a deep breath and then she spoke in character. Hopefully after Tristen heard what she had to say he'd leave her alone.

"Please understand that I hold nothing against you but while my fans you do not seem to understand that I am a woman of mystery. But you won't accept that you want to see behind that mask that I wear," Cheyenne said and Tristen nodded.

"Yes I do," he said.

"But you won't. You will never know my true identity. Now go on back to your company Tristen Nash and remember what I said. You will never see behind this mask," Cheyenne said and Victoria escorted Cheyenne upstairs to her room while the wheels in Cameron's head continued to turn and until he found out who CM Melody really was they would continue to do.


	12. Making Waves

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Twelve – Making Waves

Almost three weeks after hitting the road with ROH Cheyenne had started to get to know the roster a little better off the clock. Outside of the ring and the gym, Cheyenne followed Victoria to bars and clubs with the other wrestlers. It was now a running joke that Cheyenne and Delirious were dating as they both wore masks all the time. Although Cheyenne didn't really allow her new work colleagues to go behind the mask she appreciated being in their company. Victoria was right, it was much better than being isolated. It didn't matter that the ROH guys didn't really know Cheyenne, they liked CM Melody.

Cheyenne didn't really like clubbing or bar hopping but she decided that like herself, CM Melody would have strong Christian values. Even though she didn't drink or party, Cheyenne continued to go to the bars and clubs with her ROH colleagues and talk about Jesus at every opportunity. Although Cheyenne enjoyed witnessing her faith there was no better testament of her faith than her music so whenever she could she would encourage the ROH guys to come out and hear her play. Although a few of the ROH guys were convinced this was all part of a gimmick, when they heard her play something spiritual happened to them and they felt lighter and joyful. If anything it added even more to the notoriety of CM Melody and added to her popularity in the locker room. Then one night Cheyenne almost made a serious mistake.

There was a show in Greenwich, Connecticut and since the WWE were also in town Cheyenne had the night off. She decided to go play at a local piano bar forgetting that she had played there a month ago when visiting her father and the rest of the DX clan. It wasn't until she recognized the Bar Manager as she was about to step into the building that she realized the huge mistake she was about to make. Victoria looked at her strangely wondering why she wasn't going in.

"What's wrong CM?" Victoria asked and Cheyenne grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the piano bar. A little way down the street Victoria asked Cheyenne what was up.

"I'm sorry I forgot I don't play at that bar, do you mind if we find another one somewhere else?" Cheyenne said.

"Sure no problem, I'm sure the fans will find you wherever you go," Victoria said.

It wasn't the fans Cheyenne had a problem with it was the people who'd heard her play before she became the girl in the velvet mask.

That was a close call but aside from that the random WWE or TNA wrestler showing up at ROH shows when she was performing, Cheyenne really enjoyed life as CM Melody. The more she wrestled the more women wanted to face her and it was heading into her fourth week on the road that CM Melody finally met her match. Her name was Mississippi Jackson. She was 6ft 2 inches tall and she was always in a bad mood. She moved through the other ROH girls in two weeks. Now she was in the main event against CM Melody and it was a match that Cheyenne knew she would never forget.

After both wrestlers were introduced Melody went in for a look up and quickly ended up in a submission hold. It turns out that submissions were Jackson's specialty and she used them often in the 22 minutes of their match. Melody tried to counter Jackson's power with her speed but it turns out that Jackson wasn't so slow herself and when Melody thought she was ahead and away from Jackson her angry opponent was right behind her. One time Jackson knocked Melody to the ground so quickly it was like it never happened. But Melody did counter Jackson's speed, power and submissions with heart refusing to give up. It was the kind of match that if her father knew she was wrestling he would have been very proud of. By the end of the match the crowd was biting its collective nail as CM Melody locked on the Twisted Composition for what seemed like a lifetime until the referee was forced to break the hold by Jackson's father who threw in the towel on his daughter's behalf. The crowd booed Jackson's concerned father as he got in the ring to check on his daughter. Eventually Jackson came around and wanted to know what her father was doing in the ring. When he told her what he had done, Jackson was enraged. She picked up her father and threw him into the crowd. The fans were amazed and everyone watched as Jackson glared at the winner CM Melody. A tense moment came about as the two wrestlers stared each other down for awhile. Eventually Jackson walked away and CM Melody was left standing in the ring alone watching her go. Once Jackson was gone the crowd erupted into a "Mel-o-dy!" chant and the roses hit the ring. She took her bow, headed backstage and then returned for her encore. As she collected the many, many roses that were thrown to her she saw some refs helping Mississippi Jackson's father back to his seat. CM Melody took this as an opportunity to tell Mr. Jackson that he had done the right thing by throwing in the towel for his daughter. The crowd suddenly cried out for CM Melody to look out as Mississippi Jackson stormed back out to ringside and attacked CM Melody from behind. The refs tried to pull her off of Melody and eventually they succeeded while the crowd went wild. Melody then jumped up onto one of the turnbuckles and jumped down onto Jackson sending her into the crowd.

"Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy!" the crowd roared as the victor headed to the back keeping her eye on her adversary the whole time indicating that this wasn't over.

When she got to the back the other wrestlers applauded Melody and there were hi-fives all around. Victoria was beyond impressed.

"I might have to ask Joe if I can be your chaperone full-time!" she said.

"I would love that," Melody said and she meant it too.

When Mississippi Jackson came backstage she got much move form the locker room too and Melody handed her a rose.

"Thanks CM, it was an honor to tear the house down with you tonight," Jackson said.

"The pleasure was all mine Missy," Melody said, Missy was actually Jackson's real name.

"This is my father Tobias Jackson, he's supported my decision to wrestle from the beginning," Missy said and Cheyenne shook the man's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir," Cheyenne said.

"No-no, the honor is all mine. Girl you are something special, thanks to you I don't have to worry about my girl getting over in this business. You are simply phenomenal CM Melody," Mr. Jackson said and he meant it which touched Cheyenne very much.

"Thank you Sir," she said with a smile.

"Your father must be very proud of you," Missy Jackson added.

Cheyenne smiled at that idea though if he knew what she was doing she would definitely want him to be proud of her.


	13. Masked Tears

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Thirteen – Masked Tears

It was the last week of Cheyenne's tour with ROH, from next week she'd only be able to do the California shows. Although the locker room knew that CM Melody was only on a probationary period on the road, a month late they were very reluctant to let her go back home.

"The shows won't be the same without you," Badmouth Jane said.

Cheyenne didn't know what to say as the wrestlers congregated around her in the locker room before the show started. She had to go home or her family would get suspicious, plus they were throwing her a birthday party that she definitely could not miss.

"Don't underestimate yourselves guys, you were doing great without me on the road full-time and you'll continue to do great," Cheyenne said but her colleagues were not convinced.

"No we'll do the same old thing that we were doing before. Without you in the main event our shows will lose that extra feel you bring to them," Austin Aries said.

"Is this about a boy?" Mya asked. "Is there somebody waiting for you back in California?"

Cheyenne laughed because LC had asked her the same thing.

"No this not about a boy, I never agreed to be on the road guys. This was always the plan and I'm sticking to it," Cheyenne said.

"And there's nothing we can say to change your mind?" Jesse Marino asked and Cheyenne shook her head. Everyone took a collective sigh of despair before Delirious finally spoke up.

"We'll miss you Melody," he said and everyone nodded. The expressions on their faces took Cheyenne by surprise; people she barely knew up until four weeks ago now had tears in their eyes because she was leaving the road. As they left Cheyenne felt a wave of heaviness come over her, she stared to heave and her eyes started to water and before she knew it she was crying.

"Oh sweetheart its gonna be okay," Victoria said comforting Cheyenne by rubbing her arm encouragingly. "They'll get over it and they'll be over the moon every time they go to California,"

Cheyenne sniffed; she really didn't expect to be hit this hard on her last night on the road with ROH. She did want to go home and see LC and Cameron and she was looking forward to her birthday party. Still she couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that she was making a mistake by going back home and that feeling was cemented when she put Mississippi Jackson over on her last night and lost her very first match. She wanted to do it because she wanted to put Missy over strong, she figured Jackson would be a great draw against any of the girls win the locker room who had to play babyface in her absence. When she left the ring the fans didn't know that they'd only see her in California from now on but the roster knew so after the show, they took all the roses the fans had thrown into the ring and brought them to Cheyenne's hotel room. She thanked them profusely and she played for them in the hotel lounge for the last time outside of California. In all it was an unforgettable day and Victoria went to bed that night shaking her head thinking CM Melody was wrong to go home now. She couldn't understand why she wanted to go home. "The girl's a legend and she hasn't even hit her prime yet," Victoria said to herself.

When CM Melody did not main event the new few ROH shows rumors started to fly that she had been bought by one of the big companies. Even though she wasn't on the road her name was constantly in circulation and Cary Silkin knew that the shows in California were going to be red hot.

While all that was going on Cheyenne had to get back to normal which was apparently out of the question because as soon as LC and Cameron saw her they had questions.

"What happened to you?" LC asked Cheyenne looking her up and down.

"What?" Cheyenne said wondering what LC had spotted.

"Your body is so muscular and toned, what have you been doing?" LC asked pinching Cheyenne's arms, they were solid.

"I've been going to the gym is that a crime?" Cheyenne replied and LC and Cameron exchanged inquisitive glances.

"How often, the whole time you were away?" Cameron asked.

"Well you know when you're on the road you ten d to eat the wrong stuff I just wanted to take care of myself that's all," Cheyenne replied.

"Look after yourself? Cheyenne you could be a fitness model," Cameron said.

"Is this about a boy?" LC asked and Cheyenne gasped with exasperation at LC's repeated question.

"No LC this is not about a boy, can't a girl just look after herself without a boy being involved?" Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne you look like a totally different person you can't blame us for asking questions," Cameron said.

"I've looked like this for months you just haven't' noticed because I'm always here," Cheyenne said.

"Oh," LC and Cameron said simultaneously realizing that Cheyenne was probably right about that. Cameron took Cheyenne's bags upstairs while LC hugged her future sister-in-law.

"I'm not getting on your case Chey, truth is we missed you but we hope you had fun, wherever you were," LC said.

"I did, I had a great time and I missed you both," Cheyenne said an LC hugged her again. The truth was Cheyenne did miss LC and Cameron but the one thing she didn't miss was being home. She had just come back to L.A and already she found herself looking at the door, waiting for Samoa Joe to break it down, pull her out and take her away from what used to be the place she would gladly call home.


	14. Unmasked

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Fourteen – Unmasked

Today was Cheyenne's 18th birthday and it was a pretty big deal, at least for the members of her family. They were throwing her a party at The Sandbox and close friends and family were invited. Cheyenne invited Samoa Joe and Victoria, it would be weird talking to Victoria as herself instead of as CM Melody but it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there and one day she could hopefully tell Victoria why.

LC and Cameron were in a completely different mood today. They had totally forgotten about how different Cheyenne looked, her turning eighteen was way more important than that. At least for today. On the flight to Connecticut Cheyenne thought about the miles she travelled on the road going from state to state with Victoria and her locker room buddies. Now she understood why her father loved wrestling so much; flying was fun but there was something about travelling with friends on the open road that made wrestling pretty special.

She tried to shake off these reflections once she arrived at The Sandbox with LC and Cameron. There was a huge banner over the front of the house that said 'Happy 18th Birthday Cheyenne!' and it was pretty so Cheyenne knew that Rebecca Michelle had definitely worked on it. When Cheyenne stepped inside the house she turned bright red as everyone was standing in the foyer waiting for her to arrive.

"Happy 18th Birthday!" they all cried out and Cheyenne smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Oh wow you guys thank you!" she said touched and Shawn stepped forward and embraced his daughter.

"Happy birthday my lovely Cheyenne Michelle," Shawn said and they hugged while everyone looked on.

"Hey save some for me!" Hunter said pulling Shawn away for a hug of his own.

"Hey I'm next in line for a hug!" LC said pulling her father away to get to Cheyenne.

"Not before me!" Amy said but Chyna tripped her up and beat her to it.

"Ow!" Amy yelped holding her knee.

"Oh get up you big phony, you can't even get hurt," Hunter said to Big Red who hoped her sympathy might get her to Cheyenne quicker.

"You're all crazy," Cheyenne said before picking up Rebecca Michelle.

"Except for you you're wonderful," she said and kissed Rebecca Michelle and her little sister hugged her with a smile.

"Hey what about us?" the Hardy girls said at the same-time.

"Oh guys I'm sorry how could I leave you all out?" Cheyenne said going over to Aurora, Elizabeth and the A Twins and hugging them all. Angelo Jericho was smiling for once. "So you do have teeth," Cheyenne said to him and he showed them off to her proudly.

"Very nice," she said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw!" Steph and Jeff Hardy said and Romeo Perez Hennigan instantly got jealous.

"Cheyenne what about my teeth, don't you wanna see them up close?" Romeo said coming over to her.

"I sure do," Cheyenne said and she picked up Romeo and gave him a big kiss.

"Oh Mamma, now I don't feel so bad that Randy Jr's not here," Romeo said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Cheyenne looked around and realized that The Ortons were missing.

"Where's Trish, Randy and RJ?" she asked her Dad.

"Well RJ was supposed to finish his homework last night so he could come to the party today," Shawn explained. "And when Randy asked RJ if he had finished his homework, he lied,"

Cheyenne gasped, "Randy Jr lied?" she said in shock.

"Yeah and his parents being who they are were none too happy about it so he's not coming tonight," Shawn said and Cheyenne shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe RJ lied," she said shaking her head until she remembered that she hadn't exactly been honest herself. Now that her days on the road were over there didn't seem any point in keeping her wrestling life a secret anymore. As everyone reached over to her to hand her birthday presents, she knew there was no better time to unwrap her gift given to her by God with some help from Samoa Joe.

"Everyone I have something to say and I want you to all listen to me, especially you Dad," Cheyenne said and everyone listened intently. "You know that new phenomenal wrestler that everyone has been talking about, the Notorious CM Melody?"

"Yeah I saw her at an ROH show in San Diego," Rey Mysterio said.

"We saw her too, she's amazing," Edge said with Christian.

"Well there's something about CM Melody that you don't know and that's her true identity. Well tonight you're gonna find out who she really is because . . . she's me. I am CM Melody," Cheyenne said and everyone paused and then laughed.

"Nice one Cheyenne," CM Punk said holding his stomach while everyone laughed, everyone except Joe and her father. So Cheyenne reached into her purse and pulled out a sky blue mask, the very first mask she ever wore in the ring and she put it over her head. The laughter quickly stopped and now Cheyenne was surrounded by open mouths and eyes in shock. Cheyenne turned to her father who scratched his head as his daughter stood before him in a blue velvet mask.

"I've been training to wrestle for a few months now and I've been touring with Ring of Honor for the past month. That's what I was doing while I was away, I was wrestling Daddy," Cheyenne said and she lowered her head. "Are you ashamed of me?" she asked sadly.

Shawn felt tears burning the back of his eyes and he lifted his daughter's head to meet them," Ashamed of you? Cheyenne how could you think that I would ever be ashamed of you? Everything you do makes me proud of you, including this. I mean, you're CM Melody, you're a hit! Once again God has taken my breath away with how much talent he's given you!" Shawn said tearfully and Cheyenne couldn't believe her ears and she grabbed her father so tight while everyone chanted her alter ego's name.

"Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy! Mel-o-dy!"

"Quick who's got roses?" Victoria asked.

"Nobody, let's go out and buy some!" Rey Mysterio said.

"I have one," came the voice of Tristen Nash as he arrived with his father and The McMahons. He walked over to the girl in the velvet mask and handed her the rose. "Happy 18th birthday – CM Melody," he said and Cheyenne took the rose and smiled. She removed her mask confirming her true identity and Tristen shook his head as if he should have know it was her all along. "I thought you said I'd never see behind your mask?" he said and Cheyenne shook her head.

"Never say never," she replied.

"You look great," Tristen said.

"You mean without my mask on?" You wanna keep it?" Cheyenne said handing Tristen her blue velvet mask.

"Why would I wanna keep it?" Tristen asked her.

"Consider it a gift, the way things are going I'm gonna have to start charging for these soon," Cheyenne said and Tristen laughed, he was still amazed that Cheyenne was the woman he'd been trying to unmask for a month.

"No you keep it I wouldn't wanna ruin your collection," Tristen said and Cheyenne shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said and she waved her mask at Angelica, Ravine and the Hardy girls who were desperate to try on Cheyenne's mask.

"Hey calm down," Hunter said to them all while Kevin and Tamara Nash slinked over to Amy and Shawn.

"That's some girl you got there Shawn," Kevin said to his old friend.

"Tell me about it, her talent is limitless," Shawn said proudly. "I am so blessed,"

"That you are old friend. You know Tristen lost sleep trying to figure out where he knew CM Melody from when he met her in Florida," Tamara Nash said to Amy and Shawn.

"Now that he knows who she really is I'd say those sleepless nights were over,"

Amy disagreed with that statement, she could tell by the way Tristen was looking at Cheyenne right now that those sleepless nights were far from over.


	15. Birthday Buzz

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Fifteen – Birthday Buzz

As Cheyenne's 18th birthday party continued everyone was talking about the fact that Cheyenne and CM Melody were the same person. While the talk continued long into the night Cheyenne proceeded to open up her birthday presents and there were quite a few. Cameron and LC sat with her as she opened them up. She got everything from an over-sized teddy bear from Maria and Marion, a leather jacket from Edge and Angelina, a leather skirt from Chyna and a tambourine from Hunter, presumably for her to take to church which Cheyenne thought was very considerate of him. LC and Cameron got her a matching jewelry set of earrings and a necklace that said '18'. Amy and Shawn got her the most impressive gift – a brand new grand piano.

"We're having it shipped to your apartment so you can play it when you get home," Shawn said and Cheyenne hugged them both.

"Man you're full of surprises today Dad," Cheyenne said.

"I could say the same about you," Shawn said now that he knew his daughter was CM Melody.

"I should have told you right away, I was a fool to think you'd be anything but supportive of me," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah but you came to your senses and you did the right thing," came the voice of Trish Stratus who along with Randy and RJ and just shown up much to the surprise of everyone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked The Ortons in surprise.

"It was always our intention to be here, we just had to make sure everything was in order by the time we got here," Randy said and Amy frowned.

"What does that mean?" she asked puzzled.

"God told us a long time ago that Cheyenne was training to wrestle and that you guys didn't know about it. He also told us to stay out of it until He gave us further instruction." Randy said.

"That instruction came today. God told us that if Cheyenne heard that RJ of all people had lied to his parents it would persuade her to come clean about her secret wrestling identity," Trish said.

"So RJ never lied?" Cheyenne asked and The Ortons shook their heads.

"And you came clean, all-in-all, a good day for everyone," Trish said with a smile.

"You guys are so devious; do you know how upset Romeo was when he found out you weren't coming?" Shawn said to The Ortons.

"We knew a kiss from the birthday girl would change that," Randy said and RJ handed Cheyenne her birthday present.

"It's a watch," Cheyenne said un-wrapping the present, then she looked closer and gasped. "Oh my gosh each hand is one of you guys!" she said delighted and Amy, Shawn, LC and Cameron came closer to see the watch detail. Each hand was an Orton; the hour hand was Randy, the minute hand was Trish and the second hand was RJ.

"How did you guys get this thing made?" Amy asked amazed.

"There's a very talented watchmaker in Manhattan and he's quite the fan," Trish said.

"The hands are so small, I can't believe you guys did this it's so thoughtful of you," Cheyenne said.

"It's a special gift for a very gifted girl and every time you look at it you'll know that we're watching out for you," Trish said. "Get it, watch, watching?"

Cheyenne nodded. "I get it now give me a hug," she said and she hugged each of The Ortons gratefully.

"That has got the coolest present ever," Shawn said.

"Well it ain't no tambourine," Hunter said suddenly staring down at Cheyenne's wrist, "Will you guys quit hogging the birthday girl you're not even supposed to be here," he said to The Ortons.

"We wanted to make an entrance," Trish said.

"Well there are other people at this party who would like to celebrate the birthday girl instead of making themselves the center of attention," Hunter said.

"Actually Hunter The Ortons have an explanation for that, you see," Shawn started but Hunter had already tuned him out.

"Don't bother Shawn, he's only interested in one person right now," Trish said.

"You guys go mingle with the others I wanna talk to LC and Cameron for a minute. RJ hurry up I'm sure Romeo's forgotten all about my kiss by now," Cheyenne said.

"He hasn't, trust me," RJ replied.

"Don't be too long you guys," Hunter said to the DX children and Cheyenne sat down between LC and Cameron obviously wanted to tell them something.

"I'm sorry I kept my wrestling from you guys I just knew that if I was gonna tell everyone the Truth it would be all at once with everyone within earshot. I just wanted to ask you now that you know everything, how do you feel about it?" Cheyenne asked them.

"Well we knew something was up when you came home looking all buff," Cameron said.

"And I still think there's a boy involved," LC sand and Cheyenne laughed, "Chey we don't care that you didn't tell us right away, we're just happy you told us!"

"And we're happy if you're happy, you are happy right?" Cameron asked his sister.

"Cameron are you kidding? I couldn't be more happy! Now that I know that Dad's cool with me wrestling I've got no reason not to be happy. Now I can do the two things I love to do the most in the whole world and I have my family to support me too," Cheyenne said.

"Don't forget that boy you're seeing," LC said and Cheyenne slapped her on the shoulder playfully and then she hugged them both to herself.

"I won't keep anything from either of you ever again. If something's going on you are going to be the first to know about it," Cheyenne said.

"Right back at you sis," Cameron said.

"I love you guys," Cheyenne said.

"We love you too," LC and Cameron said together and they hugged it out for awhile before Rebecca Michelle waved at them and told them to come upstairs.

When they got upstairs LC, Cameron and Cheyenne saw a bright light coming from Cheyenne's old room. They went inside and there was Rebecca Michaels in all her angelic glory.

"Happy birthday Cheyenne," Rebecca said holding out her arms and Rebecca smiled and hugged her mother.

"I knew you'd be here, it just wouldn't be my birthday without you Mom," Cheyenne said.

"I am so proud of you for coming clean with your family about your alter wrestling ego, CM Melody. You have no reason to hide anything from Shawn Cheyenne, like me he has your best interests at heart," Rebecca said.

"I know that now Mom and I couldn't be happier. So what do you think of CM Melody?" Cheyenne asked Rebecca.

"I think I could take her," Rebecca joked and LC and Cameron laughed.

"Come here you two," Rebecca said to LC and Cameron who came closer. "You guys should know that in a month you're all going to get your Gifts from God back,"

"Gifts from God?" the trio said puzzled.

"You may not remember the Gifts God gave you 12 years ago but in a month it'll all come flooding back. From then on you'll be seeing a lot more of me," Rebecca said.

"Cool!" Cheyenne and Cameron exclaimed ecstatic that they would be seeing more of their Heavenly mother soon.

"That's awesome. Is there a reason God's giving us back our Gifts?" LC asked.

"Oh yes future daughter-in-law but now is not the time to get into all that. Be as tight are you are right now and everything will be alright," Rebecca replied before hugging her children and kissing LC on the head. "Tell your folks I dropped by and give Tristen Nash a special hello for me Chey,"

Cheyenne frowned at the last part of her mother's request. "Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Don't worry, you'll see," Rebecca replied before she ascended back to the Heavenlies.

"Wow God's gonna give us back our Gifts," Cameron said excitedly even though he could remember exactly what those Gifts were.

"Let's go tell our parents and Chey you can pass that message onto Tristen," Cameron said.

"But I don't want to talk to Tristen," Cheyenne complained as the trio headed back down the stairs.

"The dude bought you a rose the least you can do is talk to him," LC said.

"He didn't bring that rose for me; he brought it for CM Melody. The guy's obsessed with her," Cheyenne said and she told LC and Cameron about the many times Tristen had approached her while she was on the road. The man in question was talking to Victoria, Shelton and Krystal. He was confident and charming until he saw LC and Cameron leading Cheyenne towards him. He suddenly felt very nervous and Shelton, Victoria and Krystal noticed it right away.

"Hey Tris," LC said holding Cheyenne in place along with Cameron so she didn't try and get away from them. "So do you always stalk girls on the road or just the ones you like?"

"What?" Tristen said offended.

"Chey told us all about your frequent trips to the Ring of Honor house shows, so do you like her or what?" Cameron asked like a big brother.

"Guys I told you he didn't know who I was then," Cheyenne protested and Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"No but he sure spent a long time trying to remember who you were," she said inquisitively.

"Vicky you're not helping," Tristen said to his employee.

"And now he knows who I am so the mystery is over, right Tristen? You're not interested in me are you?" Cheyenne asked.

"No of course not," Tristen said defensively.

"See," Cheyenne said and Cameron got offended.

"What do you mean "of course not"? What's wrong with my sister, is she not good enough for you?" Cameron asked.

"No its just . . . wait-a-minute you want me to like your sister?" Tristen asked surprised. "Even after all the mean things I said about her when we were kids?"

"Hello Tristen that was like 12 years ago and I think you'll agree that Cheyenne turned out to be the exact opposite of what you said she would be," Cameron said. "But if you're not interested that's cool, she's not interested in you anyway," Cameron said and a sad expression suddenly came over Tristen's face.

"Really?" he said to Cheyenne, "You're not interested in me, not even just a little bit?"

Cheyenne frowned, "Wait-a-minute, do you want me to be interested in you?" she asked puzzled. "Or do you want CM Melody to be interested in you?"

"They're the same person," Tristen said.

"No they're not; CM Melody is a creation of my and Samoa Joe's imaginations. I am the weird Christian chick who plays a mean piano, we are not the same," Cheyenne said. "By-the-way my Mom says hi,"

Tristen frowned, "Who you mean Amy?" he asked.

"No I mean my Heavenly Mom Rebecca, she says hi," Cheyenne said.

"You talk to Rebecca?" Tristen said.

"Yeah its my birthday you know so she came down from Heaven to see me and she told me to tell you she said hi," Cheyenne said and Cameron and LC could see form the look on Tristen's face that he was disturbed by this information.

"This would be the weird Christian chick side, "Shelton told him.

"Ah-huh, well then Cheyenne if you're the kind of girl that talks to angels, you're not the kind of girl I wanna go out with," Tristen said.

"Hey that's fine with me, spending time with you is about as exciting as doing chores," Cheyenne said.

"Hey I am not boring," Tristen protested. "Just because I don't talk to angels,"

"She's not just an angel, she's my mother and she told me to tell you she said hi!" Cheyenne shouted.

"I told me that already!" Tristen shouted back.

"So then you believe me?" Cheyenne said.

"Of course I believe you," Tristen replied.

"So what do you want to say back?" Cheyenne asked.

"What?" Tristen said puzzled.

"When somebody says hi you're supposed to say something back, so what have you got to say?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well its not like she's here right now," Tristen said.

"But if she was what would you say to her?" Cheyenne asked and Tristen suddenly did an emotional 180°; his chin collapsed and his eyes started to water.

"I'd tell her I'm sorry for the horrible things I said about her and about you. Cheyenne I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Tristen said crying and Cheyenne quickly embraced him as he sobbed heavily over her shoulder. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their way.

"Its alright Tristen, its alright," Cheyenne said warmly and she signaled to her father and The Nashes' and they quickly came over to see what a few words form the angel Rebecca had set in motion. The hurtful words Tristen had spoken about her and her daughter drove the Nash and Michaels family apart for over a decade and now was the time to put things right.


	16. Something New

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Sixteen – Something New

At the party things had gotten a little too serious for Hunter's liking.

"What is it with you Michaels? Every time one of you has a birthday, somebody has to start crying," he complained as Cheyenne, Shawn and Mr. and Mrs. Nash congregated around Tristen who had broken down suddenly in tears over Rebecca Michaels awhile ago. Tristen heard Hunter and quickly wiped away his tears.

"He's right, I shouldn't be pulling you away form your party like this," he said to Cheyenne getting to his feet.

"Now you sit back down," Cheyenne said to Tristen, "Its my party and you can cry if you want to,"

"But your party is still going on, we can talk about this some other time," Tristen said but Cheyenne wouldn't hear of it.

"No we'll talk about it now, don't listen to Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said. "I know that's hard because he's got such a big mouth,"

"Cheyenne! Your guests are waiting!" Hunter yelled from across the hall. "If you don't come back over here they're gonna start leaving!"

"No they're not," Trish said and Hunter gave The Truth a dark look before going over and addressing Cheyenne up close.

"Look what's the big deal? Tristen said he's sorry for what he said about you and your Mom 12 years ago and you accepted his apology half an hour ago, the party should be back on by now," Hunter said.

"You insensitive clod," Shawn said to his best friend, "Can't you see that Tristen's upset? He needs more time,"

"What is he cutting one of your "the camera's on me so I gotta cry" promos Shawn? Gees you're whole career all you did was cry, even on the night of your last match you cried. All you had to say was "I'm retiring, its been great goodbye" but no you had to cry. I've never cried cutting a promo, my tears are my own and I will not share them with the world!" Hunter ranted.

The guests stared at Hunter in silence as were his family, close friends and best friend.

"You're an idiot," Shawn said finally.

"No Uncle Hunter's right I am not upset," Tristen said.

"Then why does your face still look like you're about to burst into a million tears?" his mother asked him.

"I don't know, I guess because I can't get over what I said," Tristen said sniffing and Cheyenne patted him on the back.

"I'm over it, my Mom's over it, so why are you holding onto it?" Cheyenne asked.

"I guess because I never got the chance to tell Rebecca I was sorry to her face," Tristen said.

"Trust me on this Tristen, she has forgiven you," Cheyenne said and Tristen nodded.

Cheyenne squeezed his hand compassionately, "You wanna go outside for a walk?" she asked him concerned.

"No! You are not going outside unless we move the party outside too!" Hunter said.

"Uncle Hunter I'll be right back, come on Tristen," Cheyenne said standing to her feet with Tristen's hand in her own but he pulled back.

"No Chey, we don't have to go outside. Just knowing that you care is comforting enough," Tristen said and he wanted to kiss her so bad but he held back because their parents were watching. "I'm okay now, let's go back to the party,"

"Finally," Hunter said relieved taking Cheyenne by the hand and spinning her over to the middle of the hall. Cheyenne smiled when she realized why Hunter had been making such a big fuss.

"You wanted to dance with me," she said as Melina put on some dance music.

"Of course its our birthday tradition," Hunter said and he twirled Cheyenne around.

"Like I'd forget, do you really think I'd forget our annual dance at my 18th birthday party Uncle Hunter?" Cheyenne said as everybody watched them dance. "We've been doing this since I was five years old,"

"Well when Tristen showed up I thought I might have some competition I mean who wouldn't wanna dance with the Notorious CM Melody?" Hunter said.

"I don't think you have to worry about Tristen, he would much rather dance with CM Melody than with me," Cheyenne said.

"Are you sure about that?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he told me so himself," Cheyenne said.

"Well that maybe so but sometimes boys don't always say what they mean. He probably just said that to be cool," Hunter said. "You know the way The Ortons did by making up that ridiculous story about RJ lying just so they would be the center of attention when they got here,"

"I don't think so, that's not exactly what happened Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said.

"Well as someone that's had more than enough experience with love I'm telling you, don't write Tristen Nash off just yet," Hunter said and their dance came to an end.

Shawn came over to them looking displeased with Hunter.

"How come you're always the first member of this family to dance with my daughter on her birthday? I am her father you know," Shawn said.

"Well maybe you should try making a total fool of yourself to show how much you care like I did, then you'd always have the first dance," Hunter said before sticking his tongue out at Shawn and HBK rolled his eyes.

"Every year it's the same thing," he said as he began to dance with his daughter.

"So you're not mad that I didn't come to you to train to be a wrestler?" Cheyenne asked Shawn.

"I would have been happy to train you but at least this way I can't take any credit for your talent and Joe has a bona fide superstar to his credit. All-in-all I'd say everything worked out great," Shawn said.

"I'm happy you think so Daddy because I still wanna train with Joe, my punches need a little work and I wanna surprise Mississippi Jackson with a mean right hook the next time we're in the ring together," Cheyenne said.

"If you wanna be a better striker then Joe's your man, but there's somebody else who might be able to help you in that department – your Uncle Hunter," Shawn said and Cheyenne made a funny face.

"I don't know Daddy, he'll probably go easy on me," Cheyenne said.

"Well if he does go back to Joe," Shawn said.

"I think I'll stick with Joe Daddy, plus I don't want my peers thinking I got privileges because of who I am. I mean how many people can say Triple H taught them how to punch?" Cheyenne said.

"It doesn't hurt to make use of the resources at your disposal Cheyenne. Since when do you care what people think?" Shawn said.

"Maybe I've gotten used to the fact that nobody knows I'm part of the DX family," Cheyenne said. "I like the anonymity,"

"Well you can't seriously think that's gonna last sweetheart. The wrestling business is a small business and word travels fast. Don't be so enamored with Ring of Honor that you'll feel bad if you have to leave that promotion for ne of the big two someday," Shawn said. "Joe and Punk left ROH and they never looked back,"

"But you never left the WWE," Cheyenne said.

"ROH is not WWE," Shawn replied.

"Well maybe one day it will be," Cheyenne said and Shawn frowned.

"Are you saying you wanna compete with me?" Shawn said.

"Would that be a problem?" Cheyenne asked and Shawn shook his head in amazement and smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my daughter would want to compete against me. Cheyenne this is a birthday I will never forget," Shawn said and he kissed his daughter lovingly as their dance came to an end.

Cheyenne ended the night at the piano playing sweet music for her family and friends who especially tonight were in awe of her. That night Cheyenne slept easy in her old bed; now everyone knew about CM Melody and she was as close to her family as she had ever been. She told Tristen to call her if he ever wanted to talk. Maybe they could become friends one day and his guilt abut Rebecca would finally come to an end.

That same night in Florida Tristen sat up by his window looking out at the moonlit sky. He couldn't sleep; his conversation with Cheyenne was still going through his mind. Even though Cheyenne had assured him that Rebecca had forgiven him he still needed to go back in time and tell her that to her face and that night Tristen go the opportunity to do just that. He didn't have to go back in time though because the angel Rebecca appeared right there at his window at three o'clock in the morning.

"Hello Tristen Nash," Rebecca said. "Remember me?" I'm that person you won't let go,"

Tristen sank to his knees, his eyes wide with amazement at what he was seeing.

"You're here right in my bedroom," he said startled.

"That's right, you're talking to an angel," Rebecca said. "My daughter doesn't sound so crazy now does she?"

"Tristen laughed, "You heard that?" he asked elated.

"Of course," Rebecca replied.

"No she doesn't, unless I'm crazy too," Tristen said but he knew he wasn't, this was real he wasn't imagining things and he wasn't going to let this opportunity to say what was on his heart pass him by. "Rebecca I'm so sorry for what I said about you and your daughter. I had no right to insult you and I hope you can forgive me," he said and Rebecca reached out and touched his face.

"Tristen I've already forgiven you and so has my daughter." Rebecca said and Tristen breathed out deeply, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt as light as the air he was breathing in freely now.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Rebecca replied, "I'll be around again,"

"I'll see you then," Tristen said.

"You might not see my but I'll see you," Rebecca replied and he watched as Rebecca disappeared into the night's sky. "Wow," he said to himself in amazement and he knew there was only one person who could understand what he just experienced. He reached for his cell-phone and sent Cheyenne a text just in case she was asleep, he didn't wanna wake her up. The text said, "Guess what, I talked to your Mom and she said she forgives me," A minute later Tristen got a reply:

"You talked to an angel, welcome to my world," Cheyenne said and Tristen laughed and text her back.

"Your world's not so bad," he said. "I feel so good I could throw a party,"

"We already had one of those today remember?" Cheyenne replied. "When's your birthday?"

"January," Tristen replied.

"We can't wait that long, come to L.A and we'll celebrate with LC and Cameron," Cheyenne said.

"You want to celebrate with me?" Tristen asked.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we?" Cheyenne replied and Tristen paused before replying.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he replied and they made arrangements to meet up the following week and text each other right into the wee hours of the morning.


	17. From California with Love

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Seventeen – From California with Love

The week following her birthday Cheyenne got her working schedule for ROH, they were coming to the west coast and they were hitting California next week. Cheyenne was very excited about it, mostly because now that they knew about it LC and Cameron could come and see her perform. There was still the issue of her striking skills though and Joe wasn't coming back to California for the rest of the week. She would have to go down and see him before her match next week. Tristen said that since he was going back to Florida after he met up with her, LC and Cameron in California she could fly to Orlando with him. Cameron didn't like the sound of that.

"Sounds like a move to me," he told his sister who assured him for the 68th time that nothing was going on between her and Tristen. It still sounded like a move to her brother though and by the time Tristen came to California, Cheyenne was hoarse form trying to convince her brother that she and Tristen were just friends.

They went downtown for lunch that Friday and LC and Cameron couldn't get a word in. Cheyenne and Tristen totally monopolized the conversation, they would not stop talking for once minute. And it was that kind of talk that two people who didn't know there were on a date would have.

"Excuse me guys I just have to go to the bathroom," LC said getting up and Cameron got up and excused himself too. The couple headed in the direction of the bathroom but they did not go in, instead they discussed Tristen and Cheyenne.

"Do you realize what's happening here?" LC asked her future husband.

"Sure I do, we're on someone else's date," Cameron said.

"We need to separate them and ask them individually how they feel about each other," LC said.

"Cheyenne is convinced they're just friends but look at them," Cameron said and surely enough Cheyenne and Tristen were chatting away like they were the only customers in the restaurant.

"Plus who flies three thousand miles just to have lunch?" LC said.

"Don't forget about the fact that Tristen asked her to fly back with him to Florida," Cameron said and LC suddenly became emotional.

"Oh man Cameron, do you know what this means? Chey's gonna have date for our wedding!" LC said and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Or more importantly these tow are gonna get together in Florida before the wedding," he said, "Its too fast, I say we go with them. Just so Tristen doesn't try any funny business. Chey may think there's nothing going on but I know better," Cameron said.

"We both do," LC said and when they eventually returned to the table it was like they hadn't even left. They even ordered dessert, ate it, went shopping and came back and Tristen and Cheyenne were in mid-conversation.

"What did we miss?" LC asked putting her shopping bags on the ground.

"What do you mean, you've been here the whole time," Cheyenne replied.

"We went shopping, we've been gone for over half an hour," Cameron said and Cheyenne and Tristen burst out laughing.

"You went shopping and we didn't even know! You guys aren't talking enough you've barely said anything all day," Tristen said and Cameron raised his eye brown intuitively.

"Don't worry Tristen, something tells me we're gonna have a lot to talk about in Florida," Cameron said and Cheyenne frowned.

"What do you mean in Florida?" she asked.

"We're going with you and Tristen to Florida, that way we can hang out all weekend!" LC said.

"Oh that's great!" Cheyenne said.

"Way-to-keep an eye on your little sister Cameron. You haven't changed a bit," Tristen said.

"You know me too well Tristen," Cameron said and Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Oh not this again, Cameron for the last time there is nothing going on between us okay?" Cheyenne said. "Right Tristen, we're just friends aren't we?"

Tristen nodded, "Yeah, just friends," he said but his eyes said something else and Cameron didn't need his Gift from God to tell him that something was going on here.

On the flight to Florida Cheyenne sat next to LC in front of Cameron and Tristen. Cheyenne didn't mean anything by it but Cameron could tell by the look Tristen's face that he was disappointed that she wasn't sitting next to him. Finally while the girls were asleep Cameron called Tristen on it.

"Will you quit it?" Tristen responded. "Cameron you haven't changed a bit you're still watching me like a hawk,"

"You haven't' changed either Tristen you're always up to something where women are concerned," Cameron replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tristen asked.

"You have never been friends with a girl, ever," Cameron said emphatically.

"So I'm trying something new," Tristen said.

"No you're not it's the same old thing except this time its with my sister and she's way less experienced in the relationship department that you," Cameron said.

"So?" Tristen replied.

"So it would be easy for you to take advantage of her," Cameron said.

"And why would I do that?" Tristen said.

"Because she's female!" Cameron replied.

"Cameron I'm not twelve anymore okay? I've changed a lot since we stopped talking. Plus I know better, Cheyenne's a Michaels and I know better than to mess with your family," Tristen said. "Your parents have Divine powers and I wouldn't wanna get messed up with them,"

"So you say but like I said it's the same old story with you. You meet a girl you like; you make some grand gesture like flying her over to Florida and BAM! You make your move and then you move on, typical Tristen Nash," Cameron said.

"I am not that guy anymore, not after Charlene. I am not flying Cheyenne to Florida she was going there anyway. Even if I wanted to mess with her how could I possibly do that with you two around?" Tristen said nodding to LC.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll find a way," Cameron said and Tristen shook his head as Cameron lent over to get some sleep.

"You know we haven't spoken in years and its like we're just picking up from where we left off," Tristen said.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" Cameron asked and Tristen laughed realizing his Dad was right. Now he understood why old man Nash wanted the families to stay close, being around Cameron was like being around family. They knew each other so well and whether he liked it or not Tristen knew that Cameron (and LC) were here to stay.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Tristen said finally and Cameron laughed.

"I missed you too," he said before doing just that.

It felt right being surrounded by the DX clan again; the Kliq really was for life, from generation to generation and from coast to coast.

The next day Cheyenne went to train with Samoa Joe early in the morning since he had a house show in Detroit and couldn't stay long. Tristen took LC and Cameron to TNA HQ and showed them where he worked. Whereas Cheyenne and Tristen were heavily involved in the wrestling business LC and Cameron really weren't it made for quite a contrast and as Tristen spoke Cameron realized what a perfect match Tristen was for his sister. He was responsible, hard-working and devoted to the wrestling business but he also had a strong sense of family which Cheyenne also shared. He made a mental note to discuss this with his father and LC later but for now he continued to listen as Tristen talked passionately about the job he loved so much.

"So that's pretty much it guys, do you wanna ask me any questions?" Tristen asked and LC and Cameron smiled because they had many questions for their old friend.

"Are you seeing anyone, what happened to your social life?" LC asked him.

"The wrestlers are my social life; I go out with them, I hang with them during the day. They're like my family," Tristen replied. "I've seen some girls but nothing serious, not since Charlene anyway,"

LC and Cameron still spoke to Charlene; Tristen and Charlene had dated for five years but they broke up before college.

"Charlene's coming to the wedding, are you gonna be okay with that?" LC asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, we broke up years ago it won't be a problem," Tristen said.

"Okay but just one question Tristen, why didn't ya'll get married?" LC asked.

"Because I didn't want to, not because I didn't love her or anything. She was really hoping it would happen but it never did. Imagine ending a five year relationship and not knowing why," Tristen said.

LC and Cameron exchanged glances, if their instincts were correct there was a very good reason why Tristen never married Charlene. "What are you guys thinking?" Tristen asked. "Its like you're having a silent conversation or something,"

"Oh its nothing, so are we to Universal Orlando now?" LC asked excitedly.

"Actually Vince invited me around for lunch and I was kinda hoping you guys would come along," Tristen said. "I've really enjoyed you guys being here and with Vince it tends to be all business,"

"Okay that's cool, we'll grab Chey from Joe and then we'll all go see Uncle Vinny," Cameron said.

"Great," Tristen said, he just hoped Vince didn't wanna talk about getting Cheyenne to sign with TNA. The last thing he wanted was for his old friends to feel like that was the only reason he invited them to Florida.


	18. Business or Pleasure?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Eighteen – Business or Pleasure?

The McMahons, Ft. Lauderdale, FL at 1pm:

It was no surprise to Tristen that Vince McMahon had invited him over for lunch. It was customary whenever they didn't have the chance to catch-up on Fridays they would make up for it on Saturday s. Vince liked to round off the week knowing where Tristen was at and today was another one of those days with one very special exception. Knowing that Cheyenne Michaels aka. CM Melody would be accompanying Tristen to lunch gave Vince a fabulous opportunity to persuade Cheyenne to sign with TNA. Vince like everyone else was very impressed with Cheyenne's skills in the ring and he wanted to make his interest in her known today. Actually he wanted to make his interest in her known at her birthday party lat week but he didn't want to do it in DX's own home, he would much rather do business in his.

When Tristen called to say they were on their way Vince was almost salivating. It was about then that he got a text form Trish Stratus telling him to forget about it which of course Vince ignored.

"Stupid Truth, what does she know?" he said and he text her back telling her to leave him alone. Trish aside, everything else was in place for his pitch to Cheyenne; he'd talk about the Knockouts' Division, PPVs and pay. Of course there was also Tristen who was heading up Talent Relations; Vince thought the two were pretty affectionate to each other at Cheyenne's birthday party.

"I knew there would be something between those two one day, what does Trish know?" Vince said and the doorbell rang. "That's them!" he said excitedly and he virtually danced over to answer the door. He didn't see who he expected to see on the other side of it however, "Nash, what brings you here this afternoon?" Vince said trying to hide his disappointment at seeing Kevin Nash instead of Tristen Nash.

"Well I know Tristen's on his way over and I wanted to talk to him, I hope you don't mind," Nash said coming inside.

"No I don't mind," Vince lied through gritted teeth; the truth was he minded very much he wanted Cheyenne and Tristen all to himself with as little family interference as possible.

"Look Vince I hope you're not thinking of trying to get Cheyenne to sign with us," Nash said and Vince's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What are you crazy as well as psychic? Of course I am, I'm gonna pitch to her after lunch," Vince said.

"Without Shawn and Hunter's blessing? Vince that's very bad form," Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Vince said.

"Look I know for a fact that DX have not proposed signing to WWE yet and as his daughter Shawn should be the one to make the first proposal not you. It'll make you look like a shark," Kevin said.

"I am a shark, why do you think I had the marine folk over at Universal name their best shark after me? I am not passing up on this opportunity, DX had their chance. Shawn had all that talent right underneath him and he just let it play the piano. Well if he's not gonna give Cheyenne the platform to become a star, I will!" Vince said determined.

"You are crazy you know that?" Nash said.

"And you're double-minded; have you forgotten that it was you that brought CM Melody to my attention in the first place? You wanted me to sign her even before I did!" Vince said.

"Yeah that was before I found out who she was, now that I know she's a Michaels I am backing off of her and you should too," Nash said and Vince rolled his shark eyes.

"The day I listen to you -" he started but the doorbell rang before he could finish.

"Is the day you come to your senses?" Nash said offering an end to the unfinished sentence.

"Shut up they're here!" I don't wanna hear anymore of your negative talk for the rest of the day you got it?" Vince said and Nash shook his head.

"I'd just be wasting my breath right?" he said.

"Right," Vince said running to the door. He opened it with a smile until he saw who it was.

"Hey Daddy," Stephanie said and she was accompanied by her husband Jeff and their children.

"Is this Sunday?" Vince said and Stephanie frowned.

"No Dad its Saturday," Stephanie replied.

"So what are you doing here? You guys always come over on Sundays so we can go to church together?" Vince said agitated.

"Well its such a gorgeous day we thought we'd come today, maybe take the boat out for a ride," Stephanie said and Vince liked that idea.

"Yeah a boat ride what a great idea, why don't you go now and take Kevin Nash with you?" Vince said and Jeff and Steph exchanged confused glances.

"Daddy what's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Kevin's here? Yo Kev!" Jeff said waving at the big silver fox.

"Why are we standing outside like Christmas carolers?" Aurora said and the kids eventually went inside the house with Jeff and Steph behind them. Kevin Nash smiled when he saw them while Vince shut the door in exasperation.

"Guys the boat's that way!" he said pointing to the back of the house.

"Well ain't' this a nice surprise?" Nash said kissing the kids before hi-fiving Jeff and hugging Steph.

"What's with my Dad he doesn't seem happy to see us," Steph asked Big Kev.

"Nevermind him the longer you guys stick around the better off he'll be," Nash said hoping that the arrival of the Hardys would distract Vince from going ahead with his ill-advised plan to try and sign Cheyenne Michaels to TNA tonight.

"Man I'm starving can we eat now?" Elizabeth Hardy asked.

"What, no way!" Vince said.

"Okay Vince are we all fating this afternoon?" Jeff asked.

"That sounds like a good idea go ahead and fast but not one of you is gonna touch that food in the dining room. It has been especially prepared for my guests, not you drop-ins," Vince said.

"And what guests are these?" Stephanie said as her and her family survey the lunchtime spread.

"My guest this afternoon are Cheyenne Michaels and Tristen Nash and they will be here soon," Vince said.

The Hardy kids scratched their heads wondering what was so special about Cheyenne and Tristen.

"Are you setting them up on a date or something?" Jeff asked and Vince liked the sound of that even more than Nash and his daughter's family going on a boat ride for an hour.

"Yes I am and it won't be much of a date if all of you uninvited people are here so go to the boat! That includes you Nash!" Vince said.

"Have you totally lost your – nevermind don't answer that we've established that already," Nash said and the doorbell rang again.

"Here they are! Okay you guys leave out the back door NOW!" Vince said and the Hardys did as they were told until Nash stopped them.

"Guys stay right here," he said and the Hardys wondered what on Earth was going on.

Vince opened the door to see Tristen, Cheyenne, LC and Cameron looking back at him.

"Well hello!" Tristen you didn't tell me that these guys were coming," Vince said looking at LC and Cameron.

"They decided to come at the last minute I hope that's okay," Tristen said.

"Well of course it is," Vince said but obviously it wasn't. He had to get away with Cheyenne and Tristen so they could talk business.

"Hey if you guys are on a date what are those two doing here?" Aurora asked Tristen and Cheyenne referring to her sister and Cameron.

"Who's on a date?" Cheyenne asked and Vince took the confusion he had caused through all his lies as an opportunity to make his move.

"Why don't you tow go on inside, I wanna talk to Cheyenne and Tristen out here for a second," Vince said to LC and Cameron who didn't think anything of it.

"Sure," they said and Vince closed the front door and put his arms over Tristen and Cheyenne.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Uncle Vinny?" Cheyenne asked Vince.

"I wanted to talk to you about the opportunity of a lifetime," Vince started but when his eyes saw the infamous two letters 'DX' on the side of a Hummer limousine heading in his direction he shut his mouth about that quickly. "Let's talk in the boat," he said and he quickly ushered Cheyenne and Tristen into his boat, powered it up and floated away from his home and away from DX, the most uninvited of all his guests today.

The doorbell rang and Cameron answered it.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Cameron asked HBK as he and Hunter walked inside with Amy, Rebecca Michelle and Chyna.

"Is your sister here?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah didn't you see her talking to Uncle Vinny outside?" Cameron said and DX rolled their eyes.

"We're too late," Hunter griped.

"Too late for what?" Stephanie asked coming over to them.

"Too late to stop your father from signing Cheyenne to TNA," Hunter said.

"What? Hunter my Dad wouldn't do that, not without clearing it with you guys first," Stephanie said.

"You do remember who your father is don't you?" Hunter said.

"Oh yeah," Stephanie said with more clarity. "I got him mixed up with Jeff,"

"Urgh, don't ever do that again," Jeff said shuddering at the idea of being like Vince.

"So that's why he wanted us out of the house so bad," Aurora said and LC and Cameron shook their heads.

"And all this time we were focusing on Tristen when we should have been focusing on Vince," LC said.

"Why were you focusing on Tristen?" Kevin Nash asked.

"Oh come on Big Kev don't act like you don't know, Tristen's behind all this he's been pursuing Cheyenne for a month," Hunter said.

"He was trying to sign CM Melody not Cheyenne, he didn't know they were the same person until last week," Kevin spoke in defense of his son.

"So what do we do now?" Chyna asked.

"Simple, we pull the water from underneath Vince, literally," Nash said looking out the window seeing Cheyenne and Tristen with Vince on his boat. Everyone came over to have a look. "Come on Aqua Libre you know what to do," Kev said to Jeff Hardy.

"You don't really think Tristen would try and sign Cheyenne without clearing it with DX first do you?" Jeff asked Cameron and LC.

At this point it was pretty hard for the soon-to-be-married couple to say. The Tristen they used to know might have pulled something like this but the Tristen they'd spend the last 48 hours with was a stand-up guy. Given how LC and Cameron felt about Tristen's intentions toward Cheyenne, if he was trying to get her to sign with TNA today it was a gigantic step in the wrong direction.


	19. Family Feud in Florida

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Nineteen – Family Feud in Florida

Cheyenne looked out over the water on a gorgeous day in Ft. Lauderdale; her muscles were still aching from her spa punching session with Samoa Joe a little earlier and they could do with a long soak in the beautiful waterways that surrounded The McMahon mansion. Tristen had watched her spa with Joe a little before they headed to Vince's house and he was very impressed if not enamored b Cheyenne's seemingly endless ability to do things well. He was not however impressed with his boss' conduct out on this beautiful day in Florida.

"So you like Florida Cheyenne?" Vince asked Shawn's eldest daughter.

"Yeah it's beautiful I can understand why so many wrestlers live here," she answered.

"Well not a lot of wrestlers can afford to live in Ft. Lauderdale but the Sunshine State is beautiful. So what did you guys get up to today, did you show her around Tristen?" Vince asked his Head of Talent Relations.

"She's been here before Sir," Tristen replied curtly, he really didn't want to talk to Vince. He would much rather be on the boat with Cheyenne, LC and Cameron catching up like they ha been earlier.

"Actually I came here to train with Samoa Joe but Tristen did show LC and Cameron his office," Cheyenne said.

"Oh, well maybe after we're done here you can go and show her your office too Tristen and tell her a little about what you do," Vince said implicitly.

"She knows what I do Sir, I didn't bring Cheyenne to Florida to talk business," Tristen said feeling put out by McMahon.

"So what did you bring her here for, pleasure?" Vince asked and Tristen fell silent with embarrassment, not helped by his blushing red cheeks which Cheyenne noticed. "I'm sorry Tristen I thought we were on the same page, obviously we're not. That's okay, the heart wants what it wants right? But I sure hope your personal feelings for Cheyenne don't get in the way of a good business decision,"

Tristen scowled at Vince and Cheyenne frowned at Tristen.

"Tristen what is Uncle Vinny talking about?" she asked but Tristen didn't have a chance to answer. The boat they were all sitting in started to shake and elevate along with the water and all its contents below.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asked. "Is this some kind of ride?"

"No and I don't find it amusing," Vince said as the three of them looked down at the empty sea bed below.

"Whoa," Tristen said. "How long do you think we're gonna stay up here?"

"For about as long as it takes him to get here," Vince said pointing at Jeff Hardy who was up in the sky heading towards them.

"Jeff what are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked.

"No time to explain you're both wanted back at the house," Jeff replied and he hoisted Tristen and Cheyenne out of the boat and flew with them back to Vince's house leaving Vince stuck half way in the air in his boat.

"Hey what about me?" Vince yelled and a flock of seagulls started to flurry around his head feeling he was invading their territory which was pretty much how DX felt about Vince right now where Cheyenne was concerned. "Urgh, get away from me you stupid birds!" Vince cried out but the birds thought he should be the one to leave.

Over at The McMahons' house Vince's uninvited guests looked up and saw Jeff coming their way with Cheyenne and Tristen just as DX had answered.

"Is Vince still on his boat?" Shawn asked.

"Yup he's duking it out with some angry seagulls," Jeff said and the Hardy girls laughed.

"Daddy what's going on?" Cheyenne asked.

"Why don't you ask Tristen? He knows," Hunter said and Tristen nodded.

"Vince was about to ask you to sign with TNA," he said to Cheyenne.

"What?" Cheyenne said indignantly. "Did you tell him I was interested in signing with TNA? Is that why you brought me out here?"

"No of course not but I did have it in the back of my mind that he would try something like this when he found out you were gonna be with me in Florida," Tristen said.

"If you thought that then why did you invite me over to his house for lunch?" Cheyenne asked.

"What and spoil our time together? No way. Plus I would have stopped him before he even got started. I know you have no interest in TNA and asking you to sign with us without clearing it with your father first is really poor form," Tristen said but Cheyenne tuned the latter part of his response out and instead she reflected on the fact that he had enjoyed their time together. Whether he meant she, LC and Cameron or just her she wasn't sure. "Cheyenne did you hear what I said? You can always trust me okay? This is my turf and so long as you're on it it's my responsibility to look after you," Tristen said and now Cheyenne was really paying attention.

"You're looking out for me?" she said.

"Of course I am, we're friends aren't we?" Tristen said sweetly and for the first time Cheyenne wasn't so sure they were. Tristen touched her shoulder when she didn't say anything and there it was: electricity, the same electricity Shawn felt whenever Amy touched him.

"I appreciate that Tristen," Cheyenne said quickly taking a step back and looking at Amy, confirming what the Anointed one had known was gonna happen for sometime.

"Come on guys let's not let Vince ruin our days in Florida, let's go to Universal Orlando," LC suggested.

"Nobody goes anywhere until we put Vince in his place where Chey is concerned. Aurora bring the old man home," Hunter said to his daughter who used her weather power to raise up the water beneath Vince's boat to sent him flying through the air and back over to his house.

"YARGHHH!" Vince screamed as his boat crashed onto the roof of his house. Finally Aurora brought him down to DX in a whirlwind and when he saw Hunter's angry eyes he thought he'd much rather be on the roof and he turned to go inside but Hunter grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Grandpa Vinny what's wrong with you? How could you try to sigh Chey without asking Dad and Uncle Shawn's permission?" Aurora asked.

"That's what I was wondering," Hunter asked holding Vince's arm until Vince pulled it away angrily.

"Oh wah-wah-wah, big deal! So I saw an opportunity and I went for it. In case you hadn't noticed Shawn you're sitting on a golden opportunity. Your daughter has a talent like none I've ever seen before and you haven't even sighed her yet. Why should I sit on my hands while you do nothing with her?" Vince said and HBK, who had been pretty calm about this whole thing so far shook his head.

"I think Tristen said it best, you should have asked us first Vince, out of respect for our family. If you'd have asked us we would have told you that Cheyenne has no interest in signing with TNA or WWE. She's happy with her schedule at ROH and we're all fine with that," Shawn said.

"ROH, really? How long is that going to last huh? Big fishes never survive in small ponds and your daughter is a killer whale in a coy pond!" Vince said.

"She's just getting started she's still young in the business," Shawn said.

"So were you when you started and I snapped you up because I knew I found gold when I found you and I was right, just like I'm right about Cheyenne," Vince said.

"Look can you all stop talking about me like this?" Cheyenne said.

"Yeah she's a member of this family not a business acquisition," Chyna said.

"Wake up you're all business acquisitions that I acquired and made famous. Cheyenne is simply the next in line, aren't you sweetheart?" Vince said and Cheyenne started to feel really uncomfortable around her family all of a sudden.

"What makes you think we'd just let Cheyenne sign with you anyway? If she'd sign with anyone it would be with us," Hunter said.

"What and live under her father's shadow for her entire career? Vince said.

"As opposed to yours?" Hunter hit back and the two started to argue back and forth.

"Guys look Cheyenne's running away!" Jeff said and everyone turned to see Cheyenne running down the street with Tristen right behind her.

"Should we go get her?" Stephanie asked.

"No," LC and Cameron said at the same time and Amy smiled knowing they were thinking the same thing. Tristen had Cheyenne covered.


	20. Kissing and Telling

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: The Girl in the Velvet Mask

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Samoa Joe thinks Cheyenne is ready to go pro but she's not ready to tell her father so she wrestles in a mask to protect her identity. She was not prepared for the impact or how much one particular person wanted to get to know the girl in the velvet mask.

Chapter Twenty – Kissing and Telling

The McMahons, Ft. Lauderdale, FL at 2pm:

Cheyenne and Tristen had been gone awhile and Shawn's parental nerves were starting to take over.

"Should I go and see if she's alright?" he asked Amy.

"No," Amy replied firmly along with LC and Cameron.

"I wasn't asking you two," he said.

"Well we agree that you should stay here, Chey doesn't need to see you right now," LC said to Shawn.

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked LC.

"Because of she did she would have come back already, she's obviously fine with Tristen," LC replied and Shawn nodded.

"You're right Tristen's a good kid he'll take care of her," Shawn said.

"Thank you," Kevin Nash said.

"Stephanie where's your father?" Linda McMahon said coming in with a dessert. Vince's uninvited guests had long devoured the food that Vince had so meticulously prepared for Cheyenne and Tristen and now it was time for dessert, or so they thought.

"He's on the roof trying to get his boat down," Stephanie replied.

"By himself?" What if he falls?" Linda said concerned.

"He'll be fine Jeff's out there with him," Stephanie replied and suddenly a shriek from Vince's mouth rang out from the roof.

"Argh help me I'm falling!" he said.

"Vince!" Linda cried while Stephanie and her family laughed, they knew Jeff was just messing with Vince.

"Mom relax Dad's fine, come on sit down," Stephanie said but Linda refused.

"I will not sit down until I know your father is in good hands!" Linda said and seconds later Vince came in cling to an unamused Jeff Hardy.

"Will you sit down now?" Stephanie said to her Mom as Jeff brought her father over to everyone.

"He was trying to get the boat off the roof and he slipped but I was there to catch him," Jeff said.

"You're a good son-in-law Jeff," Vince said patting Jeff on the back.

"Well you're a rotten father-in-law for what you tried to do today," Linda said, having been absent all morning Stephanie filled Linda in on Vince trying to sign Cheyenne to TNA without permission. "How could you do that without asking Shawn's permission?"

"Okay Linda, its 2 o'clock and my wretched family have already covered this ad nauseum for the last hour. Now if you don't mind I'd like to just sit down and have something to eat," Vince said and he looked down at the dining table and saw that all the food was gone. "What happened to all the food?"

"We at in while you were on the roof," Aurora said. "I can regurgitate some for you if you'd like,"

"Yuck no thanks," Vince said and Jeff laughed. "What are you laughing at Jeffrey, they didn't leave any food for you," Vince said.

"Actually I grabbed some before I came out to rescue you so I'm pretty full," Jeff replied and Vince grimaced until he saw the lovely lemon cake that his wife had made looking up at him from the table.

"Well at least I can help myself to a slice of cake," Vince said but Linda slapped his hand as he went to cut himself a slice. "What?" Vince asked bemused by his wife's actions.

"You're not having any of my delicious lemon cake, not after what you pulled today," Linda said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Vince exclaimed more out of hunger than anger.

"No I'm not kidding you so hands off!" Linda said. "I made this cake for Cheyenne and Tristen, for all the crap they had to put up with today thanks to you,"

"But they're not even here!" Vince complained.

"No thanks to you, I'm sure they'll be back soon so why don't you go to the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich?" Linda said and everyone laughed knowing that the last thing Vince wanted was a sandwich.

"You know what forget it, I'm going to my room," Vince said and he stormed off upstairs in a huff and put on some loud music like an angry teenager.

"Finally he's gone," Hunter said.

"Mmmm that cake sure does look good," Aurora said admiring the cake. "Cheyenne and Tristen don't know what they're missing,"

Amy smiled, "I'm sure cake is the last thing on their minds right now," she said and Shawn raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked his wife and once again Amy exchanged knowing glances with LC and Cameron; they knew exactly what she meant.

A little down the street away from everyone, Tristen and Cheyenne sat on a hill looking out on the boats on the water all around the Port Everglades. Unlike yesterday when they had talked each other's ears off t hey didn't say anything to each other. For Cheyenne Tristen's presence was enough, it spoke volumes to her and for Tristen, he knew Cheyenne would speak when she was ready. Truly there was only one thing Cheyenne had to say and it had taken her over an hour to say it. Maybe in a little while Tristen would say the words for her, she wasn't really good at this kind of thing. Tristen on the other hand was good at this sort of thing and when Cheyenne unintentionally brushed her hand against his, what he felt was enough to come clean with her at last.

"You know I can see how you inspired CM Melody. She loves music, she's got wrestling in her blood but she wears a mask to hide her true self from the world. That's just like you Cheyenne, CM Melody represents a side of you that you can't express," Tristen said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Yeah. Hearing Uncle Hunter argue over me with Uncle Vince really brought it home to me that I'm still not my own person but when I put on my velvet mask and get in that ROH ring I feel a release that I can't get anywhere else," Cheyenne confessed.

"I know," Tristen said and he took a deep breath as Cheyenne turned and smiled at him.

"I knew you'd understand," Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, I gotta tell you something. I like you more than a friend. In fact I really like you a lot its just that," Tristen started but then he stopped.

"Its just that what?" Cheyenne asked and Tristen smiled.

"You couldn't be more out of my league. You're smart, you're talented – like crazy talented. You're great looking but more than that, you're special and I don't want to ruin that," Tristen said. "So maybe we should just stay friends and see what happens,"

"If that's what you want but you should I know I think you're very talented and smart. I feel I can talk to you about stuff that I can't with my own family and that makes you pretty special to me too Tristen," Cheyenne said playing with the grass under her fingers as she spoke.

"You know how I see it? Look at the cows, they eat long blades of green grass, like the grass that we're sitting on. But if they ate the soil beneath the grass they'd be some really unhappy cows," Tristen said.

"So you're saying we should wait," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, I don't think our grass has grown yet," Tristen said.

"Okay, I can wait if you can," Cheyenne said. Tristen nodded convinced that he had made the right decision but then he touched her hand and felt this energy go through him. Chey felt it too and now she knew now was the time to ask the question. "The question is can you wait?" she said feeling the grass heat up beneath her as Tristen came forward.

"No I can't," he replied and he kissed Cheyenne passionately on the hill for what felt like a very long time on hot blades of grass.

Back at the McMahon house Amy touched her lips; they were hot and she knew why.

"Oh my," she said to herself.

"Oh my what?" Shawn asked watching his wife curiously wondering why she was touching her lips. Rebecca Michelle wondered too and she touched her own lips but they weren't hot. The doorbell rang and Amy got up to answer it.

"Oh my I better get the door," she said and Shawn followed her along with Rebecca Michelle. Amy opened the door to a solemn Tristen and a giddy Cheyenne.

"What's with you two?" Shawn asked them both sensing something was different.

"We just wanted to come back and see everybody," Cheyenne said stepping inside Vince's home and reaching for Amy at the sametime, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she said but Amy barely had a chance to respond before Cheyenne pulled her upstairs.

"Hey Cheyenne!" The Hardys, Helmsleys, Linda McMahon and Kevin Nash called.

"Hi, I'll be right back," Cheyenne said quickly.

"Don't you want some lemon cake?" Linda asked her.

"Maybe later," Cheyenne replied and everyone looked at each other curiously while Rebecca Michelle followed her mother and sister upstairs.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked and Shawn looked at Tristen observantly.

"You kissed my daughter," he said and Tristen looked down at his shoes. "Judging by my daughter's altered state this was no ordinary kiss, this was a kiss of passion. Am I right?"

"Oh yes Sir you are right it just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen and it will never happen again," Tristen said.

"Oh it'll happen again, just not for awhile," Shawn said and Tristen frowned at him wondering what he meant by that.

Meanwhile upstairs in Stephanie's old bedroom Cheyenne told Amy what happened on the hill, not that she had to.

"All this time you were right about Tristen and me! We kissed Big Red and it was like my lips were on fire it was amazing!" Cheyenne said ecstatically.

"Well savor every moment of it my dear because it will be awhile before Tristen kisses you like that again," Amy said and Cheyenne gawked at Amy.

"Okay you just officially killed my buzz, what re you talking about Mom?" Cheyenne asked.

"Cheyenne that kiss was so passionate even I felt it," Amy said.

"You did? How weird," Cheyenne said surprised.

"No its not weird, God was just giving me a heads up," Amy said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"A heads up about what?" Cheyenne asked.

"A heads up about you Chey; you're not ready for that kind of passion," Amy said and Cheyenne smiled thinking back to what Tristen said before he kissed her.

"My grass hasn't grown yet, right?" she said.

"What?" Amy said bemused.

"Nothing its just something Tristen said to me," Cheyenne replied.

"So he agrees that you two have to go slow," Amy said.

"Yeah – and then he kissed me," Cheyenne said and Amy laughed.

"Don't worry your father will see that doesn't happen again," Amy said and Cheyenne panicked.

"You mean Daddy's gonna tell Tristen he can't see me anymore?" she said nervously.

"Oh no you can see each other, kissing – now that's a different story," Amy said and Cheyenne wondered what Amy meant as she touched her lips.

"It was a really good kiss," she said amorously.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied and hugged Cheyenne to herself. Rebecca watched as her sister touched her lips wondering what all this talk about kissing meant.

"Where's she going?" Cheyenne said as Rebecca headed downstairs to find Angelo Jericho.

"I don't know, let's follow her and find out," Amy said and they followed Rebecca down the stairs. She headed towards Angelo Jericho and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her looking at him curiously.

"What's up Remi?" he asked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Rebecca asked him and Angelo screwed up his face.

"Ew no, why would I want to do that?" Angelo asked her while everyone looked on curiously, except for Shawn and Tristen who were still talking amongst themselves.

"Because my sister and my Mom and Aunt Jo all have boyfriends or husbands and they kiss all the time. I feel left out," Rebecca said.

"Really?" Angelo asked and Rebecca nodded. "Okay well do you want me to kiss you?"

"I just wanna know what all the fuss is about," Rebecca said. "We wouldn't have to date or anything,"

"Rebecca have you lost your mind?" Hunter asked but Stephanie shushed him.

"Quiet I wanna see this," she said.

"Amy are you sure you want your daughter's first kiss to be with a Jericho?" Hunter asked Amy.

"What's a Jericho?" Rebecca asked.

"He was my Dad but he died a long time ago," Angelo answered.

"Oh yeah I knew who he was, he had issues with my family," Rebecca said.

"I don't have any issues with your family but my Mom says that I do look like him," Angelo said but Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh no you're way cuter," Rebecca said. "You can kiss me now,"

Angelo smiled along with everyone watching.

"Oh how cute are they?" Linda McMahon said as Angelo leaned in.

"Amy!" Hunter said imploring Big Red to intervene.

"Hunter I'm not getting any instruction from God to stop this," she replied and Hunter watched anxiously along with everyone else as Angelo kissed Rebecca. Everyone knew that Rebecca Michelle had the ability to morph into another human being, what they often forgot was that she could also morph human emotion. Her powerful imagination told her how Cheyenne felt when Tristen kissed her so when Angelo gently put his lips on hers he felt exactly the same thing.

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing!" Angelo said excitedly.

"So that's what the big deal was," Rebecca said looking at her sister, "Now I can understand how you felt, I can't wait 'til that happens to me for real,

"You mean that kiss was a fake?" Angelo said confused.

"Yeah, you were just feeling what my sister felt. It had nothing to do with me," she said.

"Oh, well can we do it again?" Angelo asked excitedly.

"No," Rebecca said shooting him down and suddenly Angelo got really angry.

"I wanna do it again!" he yelled.

"Well I don't!" Rebecca yelled reflecting his own emotion exactly.

"Angelo calm down!" Stephanie said and Angelo quickly came to his senses.

"I'm sorry that came outta nowhere," Angelo said to Rebecca.

"Oh it came outta somewhere," Hunter said suddenly seeing Jericho all over Angelo.

"Forgive me?" Angelo asked Rebecca.

"You have serious emotional darkness deep down inside of you," Rebecca said. "Maybe I can help you get over it,"

"How?" Angelo asked and Rebecca gave him a hug and Angelo felt a magnificent light fill his spirit. "What was that?"

"That's how you're supposed to feel, I just gave you some of my emotion, feels good doesn't it?" Rebecca said and Angelo nodded.

"Yeah I feel great! Are you sure you don't wanna go out with me?" Angelo asked and the Hardy family smiled at Amy.

"Are you kidding we barely know each other, how about we be friends first and whatever happens after that God will make happen, okay?" Rebecca said and Angelo hugged her and this time she felt what he was feeling; it was relief, goodness and strength.

Stephanie went over to Amy excitedly. "Oh my gosh Amy your daughter could end up with my son, how awesome would that be?" she said excitedly.

"Calm down Steph they said they're gonna be friends not boyfriend and girlfriend," Amy said.

"How wise is my little sister? Tris and I gotta take notes from her?" Cheyenne said as Tristen and Shawn re-joined everyone.

"Notes on what?" Tristen asked Cheyenne.

"Notes on taking things slow," Cheyenne replied.

"You mean like I suggested?" Tristen replied.

"Hey you may have suggested we go slow but you didn't follow through," Cheyenne said.

"Well that's because I couldn't help myself, you're so . . . um," Tristen hesitated when he saw everyone including Shawn looking at him. "You're great, great enough for me to know better than to just throw myself at you, even though I never intended to. You're better than that Chey so let's make it official right here in front of everyone that we are gonna see each other but we are gonna take it slow," Tristen said and Cheyenne smiled brightly.

"Sounds good to me," she said and Tristen hugged her while LC and Cameron exchanged knowing glances with each other.

"I guess we were right," Cameron said thinking that they made a good couple and if everything went according to plan he could finally extend Tristen an invitation to be his best man.

"My boy and your girl, who woulda thunk it, huh Shaw?" Nash said to HBK.

"Not me but my wife know it would happen," Shawn said.

"The Ortons old us it would happen," Amy said "I don't know why you couldn't believe them,"

"I guess I never really imagined my daughter being with anyone," Shawn said.

"Ah parental blindness," Amy said.

"Hey what about you letting Angelo kiss Rebecca, talk about parental blindness," Hunter said to Amy.

"Oh I missed it!" Shawn pouted. "Boy my daughters were in a kissing mood today,"

"That was a good judgment call, that kiss did more than just exit Angelo, "Jeff said and Amy nodded in agreement. That kiss could have saved Hunter's life but that's another story for another time.

"I knew there was a boy involved," LC said watching Tristen and Cheyenne as they shared the lemon cake Linda McMahon had prepared for them. Little did she know that the cake would be for such a special occasion; the beginning of Cheyenne's first romantic relationship and the end of her time as Daddy's little girl.

_The series will continue in **Return of the King.**_


End file.
